His Own Harley Quinn
by Bunnie24
Summary: Jackie Gibbard is an unlikely candidate for a lot of things, but when playing vigilante with Batman costs her a year of community service helping out at Arkham Asylum, Jackie is thrown into the world of Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow and his dark secrets.
1. Welcome to Arkham

"Yeah-there's no way in hell!" Jackie Gibbard said, applying another layer of Lip Gloss to her lips.

Her light blonde hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail with a polka-dot scrunchi, if Bruce Wayne had known any better, he'd say it wasn't even the same girl!

"If you could just look around," Bruce insisted.

Jackie scuffed "No, Bruce! This isn't immature vigilante hour, this is grow a pair and grow up time…I'm not your little puppet—not anymore!" she said, putting her lip gloss down on her vanity.

Bruce sighed "Please?" he asked, quietly.

Jackie shook her head "Look, Bruce, I have to grow up. I'm 18 and I already have a criminal record the size of The Jokers ego. This isn't an opportunity to be epic and awesome, this is me making it up to the city of Gotham, okay?" she asked.

Bruce knew she was right, being Batman's right hand was starting to cost Jackie. She had been given one year probation for engaging in violent behavior involving arson and assaulting an officer, Commissioner Gordon to be exact.

"Are you sure this is the way you want to go about this?" Bruce asked, sitting on Jackie's bed.

Jackie nodded "Yes. I've decided that I want to go to college and major in Psychology. I want to figure out why people are the way they are!"

Bruce smirked "Jonathan Crane did the same thing, and look what happened to him: he became psychotic!"

Jackie threw powder on Bruce's face, his smirk disappeared from his face "I wasn't mocking anybody!"

"Yes, you were! I'm not one of your flings…I'm Alfred's Goddaughter. I'm supposed to be family!" she said.

Bruce looked at the teenager "You are!"

"Then why do I get the feeling I'm just your scapegoat? Your alibi? Your excuse?" she asked.

Bruce sighed heavily "Because you're good at what you do." He muttered.

Jackie sat down next to Bruce, who took her hand and sighed "You don't have to do anything that you don't want. What happened to your parents was tragic and uncalled for, but you don't have to prove anything to anybody by going to—"

"-I want to. I mean, they could use the help and I could use the insight…I've convinced Gordon that this is a learning opportunity worth having even if I could get killed." Jackie said, taking in a deep breathe and smiling at Bruce Wayne.

"Jackie," Alfred said, walking into the teenager's bedroom.

Jackie stood up in her bed, adjusting her dress "Yes, Alfred?" she asked.

Alfred smiled "The car is ready as am I whenever you are, dear." He said, lacing his hands together as he looked at Jackie.

Jackie nodded "I'm ready, I just need to get my coat." She said, turning to her vanity and grabbing her light sweater off the back of the chair.

Jackie walked with Alfred down the stairs and towards the car that had been warming up. The cool Autumn days of Gotham were eerie, it had been raining for days, but for a slight moment right then and there, there was no rain to been seen, just soggy leaves.

Alfred let Jackie into the passenger seat of the car, the heater was on full blast and Jackie was pretty sure she could feel her legs thaw from the heat.

Bruce looked at Jackie, he smiled softly and nudged her shoulder "Good luck, see you tonight." He said.

"Thanks." Jackie said, shutting the car door and relaxed a bit.

* * *

The nerves were hitting hard as Alfred pulled up to the gated asylum. There was no turning back now for Jackie as she turned to Alfred.

"No point wasting anytime, I'll be here say, oh, 5 o'clock?" Alfred asked.

Jackie nodded "Yeah, that should be fine!" she said, turning to Alfred "Goodbye, Alfred…" she said, getting out of the car and rushing towards the doors.

* * *

The Arkham Asylum doors opened and two guards looked down at the young girl, they obviously remembered her just like she remembered them. Their last encountered involved a banana peel and a fleet of annoyed bats.

"Today is my first day…" Jackie said, trailing off into nothing as the guards let her pass.

One guard looked at Jackie "Stay here, we need to call Commissioner Gordon." He said.

"He's here?" she asked.

The guard nodded "Wanted to make sure you didn't skip town."

Jackie smirked "Where would I go?" she asked.

"Where would you?" The guard asked.

Jackie sighed "I don't know. There's really nowhere else to go sometimes." She said to the guards, who just looked at her with distain.

This was obviously going to be the hardest thing for Jackie, having to confront all the people whom she had pissed off in the past 6 months; all the guards, psychiatrists, citizens, and Gotham thugs.

* * *

"You actually arrived on time, new record for you!" Gordon said, walking towards Jackie as she slowly stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

Jackie smiled "Wouldn't miss this for the world!" she said.

Gordon flinched "You're more insane than I thought, BUT, we won't commit you for wanting to—I guess 'work' at Arkham Asylum." He said.

"Yeah, I'm assuring you that this is the beginning of a new start." Jackie said, walking with the Commissioner down the corridors of Arkham.

Gordon cleared his throat "Good to hear, now I'm going to have to leave, but Dr. Melinda Green will be supervising you. She'll probably just have you in filing, or something along those lines." He said.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders "No hard feelings," she said.

Gordon smiled "Are you planning something?" he asked.

Jackie shook her head "Besides a degree in Psychology…no." She said.

"Good, stick with that plan…it'll probably do you some decent good." Gordon said, escorting the girl into the deeper realms of Arkham. The realms, that quite honestly, had given Jackie Gibbard the creeps.

Jackie looked inside the doors, where doctors sat and spoke with patients and other doctors.

Jackie knew she could get use to this, this was something she couldn't just turn away from, she knew that Arkham only changed the 'good' people of Gotham.


	2. Paper Work

It wasn't exactly what she was expecting for her first day as Jackie filed confident files and reorganized everything in the small 'office' that Dr. Green had given her.

Jackie was lost in her thought, reading all the names of the files as she categorized them by last name. Her curiosity was starting to eat her alive as she read names of rivals to Batman, even if she didn't want to give him a 'scoop' could she still take a peek for her own interest?

"Gibbard," she heard a voice say.

Jackie turned to see Dr. Green leaning against the frame with three files in her hand.

"Yes?" Jackie said after a few moments of silence.

Dr. Green smirked "I have another task for you, take a seat." She said, pulling up a chair for Jackie.

Jackie smiled as she sat down, watching Dr. Green place three Confident Patient files on her desk.

"Now, I trust you with this, don't blow it…" she said, letting it sink in for Jackie before she cleared her throat "I need you to take this red pen and make sure all these files have everything this sticky note says, alright? And then, I need you to check and make sure everything is up to date. Can you do that?" she asked.

Jackie nodded with a small smile on her face "Yes." She said.

Dr. Green patted her back "Good girl." She said before leaving the office.

Jackie looked at the files, she smirked to herself. This was almost like a gift from God, except Jackie was swearing herself to secrecy as she opened the first file.

* * *

The Joker was his only Alias, with brown eyes and 'green' hair. It seemed as though everything had been in place and his file had been updated the day before. Considering that there was a three month gap.

Jackie read closely to his file, The Joker was a rather interesting character even though her 'past' with him wasn't necessarily pretty.

She shut the file, put a red check mark on the sticky note that was on top of the file and pushed it aside. Jackie brushed away a tear as she tried to then ignore the file.

The silence of the office was beginning to linger as she read the second file; Harley Quinn aka Harleen Quinzel. Jackie hadn't heard of this villain, even if she was The Joker acquaintance.

It was another case of curious psychiatrist gone bad, Harley Quinn was beautiful and Jackie couldn't believe she could fall for someone so cynical.

* * *

Jackie sighed as she put another red check on the file and put it aside, she relaxed her neck and arched her back, trying to align everything back to normal when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Bad time?" Gordon asked.

Jackie shook her head "No, not at all…just—stretching…" she said, smiling.

Gordon nodded "Well, I brought you some coffee, heard they were putting you hard at work." He said, walking into the office.

Jackie nodded, sitting nicely back in the chair as Gordon gave her a cup of coffee "Thank you." She whispered, putting it on the table.

Gordon smiled "So what's on your mind?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders "…The Joker…" she muttered.

"Do you still replay everything in your mind?" Gordon asked, putting his coffee down and crossed his arms as he sat next to her.

Jackie nodded "Sometimes…and then there are days where I wonder if he—if he'd ever come looking for me. To finish what he started," Jackie whispered.

Gordon shook his head "If he had wanted to kill you, he would have done it then…the past is the past, let the paranoia go." He told her.

"You're right," Jackie whispered, taking a sip of her coffee "Well, I better finish this file before I go home…need to make sure everything's in it's place." She said.

Gordon stood up and nodded "Yeah, have fun." He said, before walking out of the office.

* * *

Jackie opened the last file and became mesmerized by a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Holy shit," she muttered under breathe as she looked at Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow's mug shot.

Jonathan Crane wasn't the least bit intimidating in his skinny 5'9" appearance, but his resume was shocking even to Jackie.

Jackie silently took her time reading his entire file, looking at every detail and every update when another voice loudly cleared her throat.

"…are you done?" Dr. Green asked.

Jackie smiled "Yeah, almost…just making sure everything up to date. This guy has got a lot…" she said.

Dr. Green nodded "Yep, and I'll be there will be ever more in the future…" she said, linger off for a moment.

"Well, when you're done checking you can go home." Dr. Green said, walking out of the office.

Jackie sighed, she put the file down while she looked down at her watch; 4:48 P.M.

* * *

"So what are you exactly?" the security guard asked, walking Jackie towards the front of Arkham.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I'm definitely not a doctor, and I'm pretty sure I'm not a patient. But I mean, I'm here to serve my 120 hours of Community Service." She said, putting her hands in her pockets.

The guard grimaced "If that's the case, why aren't you at a park? Or on the side of a freeway, picking up trash?" he asked.

"Commissioner Gordon deemed them 'too dangerous' for anyone inexperienced in violent activity." Jackie said.

The guard nodded "What did you do to get 120 hours of community service?" he asked.

Jackie chuckled "I head-butted the Commissioner, and caught an abandoned mob building on fire…" she said.

"You head-butted Commissioner Gordon? Are you sure you're not inexperienced in violent activity?" the guard asked, opening the entrance doors.

Jackie smiled "I was running, and he wouldn't let me by. But I apologized to Gordon after the fact, and he convinced the judge I wasn't a threat." she explained.

"Hmm, so running from what?" he asked.

"The Riddler, I stole his—something, I can't remember." Jackie said.

The guard sighed as he looked outside, Alfred was opening the passenger door for Jackie.

Jackie turned to the guard and slightly smiled at him "I'll see you around," she said, walking down the steps of the asylum and towards the car.

Alfred smiled "Hello, daring." He said, letting her slide in the warm car.

Jackie looked back up at the building; it would all be the same when she came back the following morning.

But until then, it back to Wayne Manor for Jackie Gibbard.


	3. Second Day

"So learn anything interesting?" Bruce asked, shoving a piece of Broccoli in his mouth.

Jackie nodded "Yep, I did." She said, letting her sweater hug her closer to her body while she took about of the Meat Loaf.

Alfred smiled "So you enjoyed yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, Alfred." She said, beginning to chew on her dinner.

Bruce cleared his throat "So, have you thought about which college you want to attend yet?" he asked, taking a sip of his water.

Jackie shook her head "You know, I was thinking about—about Yale." She said, putting down her fork and looking at Bruce, who went silent as he looked at her.

Alfred was silent as well, the two men just stared at the girl with surprised looks on their faced.

"…or not." Jackie said, looking down at her plate and finishing her mashed potatoes.

Bruce shook his head "Yale sounds find, right Alfred?" he said, looking down the table at his butler.

Alfred nodded "Yes, Master Wayne." He said.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders "If you guys don't want me to go so far away…I won't mind if I have to stay closer…like say, NYU…" she said.

"There will be no such negotiating! If you want to go to Yale, you're going to Yale." Bruce insisted, picking his fork back up to finish his dinner.

Jackie sat in silence for a moment "May I be excused?" she asked.

"Yes." Alfred said.

Jackie bolted out of her seat and ran up to her room. Due to the drama of being involved in Batman's life, Jackie had no time to apply to any college or university.

She sat in front of her laptop, figuring out how she was going to be able to start her Fall semester in September when it was far past the deadline, and Jackie told herself that she wasn't going to let Bruce Wayne pull a few strings to let that happen.

Jackie pulled up an email document to the dean and took in a deep breathe, she started at the blank white page for a while before pulling up her internet browser. Maybe she went a little too forward with her admission request to Yale.

* * *

**_"Jonathan Crane pleads insanity on drug charges…_" **she read on the archives pages.

Jackie was mesmerized by the story "Wow…" she whispered to herself as she read to the very last word of the article. Jackie was flabbergasted at the entire story of Dr. Jonathan Crane as she scrolled down the page for other related Jonathan Crane stories.

**_"Gibbard, 17, pleads not guilty to assault charges._**" Jackie read, she clicked the article and began to read.

The bias article made Jackie tear up for a moment before she turned off the internet and went back to the blank email document.

* * *

She was reviewing the email before sending it to the dean when a knock came on her wooden door.

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

Bruce Wayne opened the door "You alright?" he asked, walking into the bedroom.

Jackie nodded "Yeah, I was just writing a letter to the Dean at Yale University. You want to proof read it for me?" she asked.

Bruce nodded "Sure." He said, walking towards her laptop and reading the short, sweet, and to the point letter explaining the situation and request a 'just this one' late admission to Yale University for the Fall semester.

"This is really good, Jackie…" Bruce said, patting her back "You should send it not." He remarked.

Jackie nodded, hitting the send button and turning off her laptop for the night while spinning in her chair towards Bruce.

Bruce sighed "...so where we left off this morning…" he said, sitting on her bed.

Jackie nodded "I don't want to be in Batman's life anymore, just Bruce Wayne's. Batman gets me in a lot of trouble!" she said, with a small smile on her face.

"I understand," Bruce said.

Jackie looked at Bruce "I want to be normal again, I just be 18 for a change." She whispered.

Bruce nodded "As you wish." He said.

Jackie then got out of her chair "Then on that note, I'm going to bed." She said.

Bruce got off her bed "Okay, then I'll see you in the morning." He said, walking out of her bedroom.

Jackie sighed as she dressed in her night clothes, she looked out the window as the rain poured down once again with the lightening filling her room with sudden blue light. The wind was picking up, letting the trees against her window scratch against the window.

"_Don't worry about that…"_ Jackie told herself as she turned off her light and crawled into bed, letting the thoughts of the next day linger in her mind.

* * *

Jackie walked into Arkham Asylum ready with a cup of coffee and her game face on as a guard escorted Jackie to her small corner of an office.

"It's quite." Jackie said.

The guard nodded "Yeah, guess everybody was over medicated today." He said, opening the office.

"Thank you," she said, watching the guard walk away.

Jackie walked into her tiny office and put her coffee down then placed her bag against the back of her chair.

She stood in the office for a moment when a chill went down her spine, the feeling of something going to happen, of something that was going to go wrong lingered in her mind and on her spine.

Jackie turned to the window, it was a dreary day without the rain. The cold weather fogged up the window as Jackie wiped it away, the condensation that was now on her sweater let a lingering feeling become stronger.

The girl didn't know what was going to happen, but her gut feeling warned her that trouble was brewing.

"Jackie?" Dr. Green asked.

Jackie turned in a swift motion "Yeah?" she asked.

Dr. Green smiled "You alright?" she asked.

"I was thinking," Jackie said, slightly defending herself.

Dr. Green nodded "Alright, well when you have a moment I have something for you to do in my office, okay?" she asked before walking out of the room.

Jackie sighed "Alright." She muttered to herself, the feeling still not disappearing from her stomach.


	4. Watching Me

"You needed to see me?" Jackie asked, leaning against the door railing of Dr. Green's door.

Dr. Green smiled "Yes, I did. I need you to go and give this to Dr. Mason Creed, he's in charge of Arkham. Just inform him that 'the patient' is being transferred." She said, giving her a slight smile.

Jackie just stared at Dr. Green, wasn't this something she could do herself or was this a test to prove to the doctor in front of her that she was trustworthy?

"I don't know where Dr. Creed's office is." Jackie said innocently, still not breaking eye contact with Dr. Green.

Dr. Green smiled "Then I'll have Marty walk with you, show you where to go." she said, picking up her phone to call the security team.

Jackie stood still with a file in her hand, waiting for the security guard to arrive and escort her to the warden of Arkham Asylum's office.

* * *

"You again," Jackie said, walking with the familiar guard.

The guard smiled, Marty walked into the elevator with Jackie and remained silent for a moment, almost as though he was thinking of a good question to ask her or an opening statement for a conversation.

Jackie stood next to the guard, clearing her throat as she slightly turned to him "So, somebody's being transferred?" she asked.

Marty nodded "Yep." He said.

Jackie nodded "Like somebody being transported to another asylum or-"

"Just to another cell, another, umm, section of the Arkham." Marty said, nodding to the girl.

Jackie cocked an eye brow "Did somebody get better?" she asked.

"Somebody became a bigger threat." Marty said, not looking at Jackie who then remained silent in the elevator as the doors slid open.

Marty walked out first "Just this way," he said, walking down a lit hallway. The eerie feeling kept Jackie on edge as she remained close to Marty, hoping that if anything happened he had a gun on him to fend off whomever and whenever.

* * *

Marty knocked on the warden's door.

"Come in," a scruffy voice said.

Marty then opened the door "Ms. Gibbard here for you sir." Marty said, letting Jackie enter the office slowly.

Oddly enough, the office was bigger than she expected. "_So that's where all that extra space is._" She thought to herself.

Dr. Creed smiled "Thank you, Marty." He said, standing up from his chair.

"Dr. Green informed me that you would be coming by, it's nice to finally meet you!" Dr. Creed said, shaking Jackie hand softly.

The butterflies hit Jackie's stomach hard, she just simply smiled at the warden "Really? I've only been here for two days at the most." she said, letting her voice linger off.

Dr. Creed smiled "Well, I've heard nothing but incredible things about you! Such a hard worker from what I'm told…especially since you've been connected to rather—unusual characters." He said.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders "What can I say, I'm a girl who likes a little adventure now and again…" she said.

Dr. Creed chuckled "Nice to know somebody in here still has a personality. But, on to business…" he said.

Jackie handed him the file "Dr. Green wanted me to inform you that the patient is being transferred." She whispered.

Dr. Creed smiled "Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Jackie said.

The doctor nodded as he smiled at Jackie "You may go." He said, turning away from Jackie and back towards his desk.

* * *

"Is Dr. Creed always that socially awkward, or is he just shy?" Jackie asked, walking into the elevator with Marty.

Marty shrugged his shoulders "Don't know what you're talking about," he said.

Jackie nodded "Oh, well…maybe it's just me whose over analyzing." She said, letting a small smile escape her lips.

The elevator ride was an entire awkward moment when the doors opened, four guards surrounding one man, the 'transferring' patient as Jackie saw it.

Marty cleared his throat "Just stick close," he said, guiding Jackie out of the elevator without disturbing the box around the inmate.

Jackie turned a little to see a pair of shocking blue eyes, once she made eye contact, she was ruined.

Dr. Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow glared back at her as he walked into the elevator, even then he didn't break contact.

Jackie was frozen in her place, staring into the eyes of a madman, even as the elevators door closed and all that was left was Jackie's reflection staring back at her looking dumbfounded.

"Earth to Jackie! Hello?" Marty said, nearly shaking Jackie violently.

Jackie blink and turned to Marty "Yeah?" she asked, walking towards her office and Marty slowly followed her.

"That was…creepy." Jackie said out loud as she walked into her office.

Marty looked at Jackie in a lost manner, not knowing where she was going with the comment "Yeah—it usually is when you're looking into the eyes of a crazy person." He said.

Jackie turned to Marty and smiled "Thanks, Marty…" she said, walking to her desk and closing the door softly.

* * *

Jackie knocked on Bruce's door in the middle of the night, she just hopes that he was still home and still awake for that matter.

"Yeah?" she heard on the other side of the door, Jackie let a deep breathe out as she opened the door.

Bruce was on his bed, reading an article as he looked up to see the distraught Jackie standing in front of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders "I can't sleep," she muttered.

Bruce made a spot for Jackie on the bed, putting the newspaper down and looked at Jackie with all seriousness "What happened at Arkham?" he asked.

Jackie was silent for a moment "You ever get that feeling you're being watched?" she asked him softly, sitting in the bed next to him.

"Not really," he muttered.

Jackie shook from her terrifying imaginative world "I saw Scarecrow for the first time today," she said.

Bruce rubbed her back "…and?" he asked.

"He—he looked at me, as though he was peering into my soul. He wouldn't stop staring at me…and now when I close my eyes all I see are those bright blue eyes that look so lost." She said.

Bruce nodded "He can't hurt you!" he whispered.

Jackie shook her head "No. No, he can hurt me. He was being transferred to a higher security section of Arkham because he was a 'higher threat' than normal…" she said.

"You look into it too much," Bruce said.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders "Maybe you're right." She whispered back to him.


	5. Coffee

Jackie was plugged in as she highlighted conversations with Dr. Kilmour, she didn't even notice that he was sitting a little too close to her when out of nowhere the alarm system went off.

"Attention: This is not a drill, all employees MUST evacuate the building…this is not a drill…" the automated voice proclaimed.

Dr. Kilmour shook Jackie's shoulder, causing her ear buds to fall out and to hear the screeching noise of the alarm.

"C'mon, lets go!" he said, yanking Jackie out of her chair.

Jackie was lost and confused as Dr. Kilmour guided her out of the asylum "What's going on?" she asked, grabbing tightly to the doctor's jacket.

Dr. Kilmour said nothing as him and Jackie walked out of the asylum with all the other doctors in the freezing weather.

* * *

It seemed like forever to Jackie before the alarms stopped ringing and the Gotham Police, along with Arkham security allowed all the doctors back in.

"…he's gone," Gordon yelled to the Lieutenant, crossing his arms and looking defeated as he turned to Jackie, who swiftly turned away and walked back into Arkham Asylum.

Jackie slowly made her way inside, listening carefully to the officers and security guards as she made her way back to her office that she was working in with Dr. Kilmour, who she lost along the way.

"Dr. Kilmour?" Jackie asked, walking into the office not finding the doctor but something else entirely.

Jackie gasped as she saw The Jokers' art work drawn on the window. She looked down at the desk to see the files more organized than when she left them. Her IPOD was missing, only to be replaced with a tall cup of coffee.

"Okay, this is creepy." Jackie muttered to herself, reaching into her back jeans pocket to reach her cell phone to call Bruce.

* * *

"Hello?" Bruce answered.

Jackie sighed "We have a problem," she muttered.

Bruce sat up in his chair "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The Joker, he escaped from Arkham." Jackie said in a hushed tone so nobody would hear the conversation.

Bruce sighed "How sure can you be?" he asked.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders as she began to pace around the small office "His sign is on the window in my current office…he also stole my IPOD and gave me a cup of coffee." She said, sitting in her chair.

"Coffee? The Joker brought you coffee?" Bruce asked, shocked by the actions.

Jackie nodded "I didn't have coffee on the desk when I left," she said.

Bruce was silent for a moment "Did he leave anything else?" he asked.

Jackie opened her mouth to speak, she turned to see Commissioner Gordon leaning against the edge of the door frame.

"Yeah, Alfred, Meatloaf sounds great!" Jackie said, not breaking eye contact with Gordon.

Bruce was taken aback by Jackie's comment "Huh?" he asked.

Jackie shook her head "No, Alfred, its okay if I live without the Mashed Potatoes for tonight…" she said.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked softly.

Jackie smiled "Alright, Alfred. I'll see you when I get home. Bye." She said, snapping her cell phone shut and continued to look at the Commissioner.

* * *

Alfred looked at Bruce "So, what did she have to say Master Wayne?" Alfred asked as Bruce put down his cell phone.

"…she says she wants Meatloaf for dinner tonight." Bruce said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Gordon smirked at Jackie "Last minute check in?" he asked.

Jackie shrugged her shoulder "He called right when I walked in." she said.

Gordon looked at the window and sighed "He out there, plotting something." He said, not looking away from the graffiti on the window.

"Did you leave your coffee here?" Jackie asked after a few moments of silence.

Gordon shook her head "No, why?" he asked.

Jackie looked down at the cup of coffee "This wasn't here when I evacuated, and my IPod's missing…" she said.

Gordon nodded, turning back out into the hallway "George, come here!" he said, leaning back into the office.

The officer, or George, as Commissioner Gordon referred to him, walked into the office while Gordon picked up the untouched cup of coffee and gave it to George.

"Oh, so I'm clean up crew?" George asked.

Gordon shook his head "No, Ms. Gibbard insists that this coffee was not here when the evacuation happened…"

George nodded and took the cup of coffee and walked out of the office "Does anybody have an evidence container for coffee?" he asked as he left the office.

Jackie and Gordon looked at each other closely, the silence filling up the room before Gordon walked out.

"_He knows what you did._" Jackie told herself, letting a deep breathe go as she relaxed in the chair.

* * *

The guard smirked as he walked into Scarecrow's cell with a tray of food, with a little surprise underneath his plate of Mashed Potatoes.

"Enjoy…" the guard said before walking out of the cell.

Dr. Crane sighed as he pushed the Styrofoam plate away to find the small silver Nano Ipod with the ear buds wrapped around it.

He smiled to himself as he turned on the Ipod, the song she was listening to before the emergency evacuation was called.

Scarecrow inserted the ear plugs and pressed the play button.

"_…she found a lonely sound, she keeps on waiting for time out there. Love, can you love me babe? Love, is this loving babe? Is time turning around?_" the lyrics sprung out into the ears of the madman.

Crane cocked an eye brow, the girl had an interesting taste in music. He pulled out into the main menu to see the rest of her music collection that was even more interesting than the small dose of lyrics he was listening to.

"Well, Ms. Gibbard, I think it's time to show your true potential." Crane muttered to himself, lying on his bunk and relaxed as he finished the song and continued to play her Ipod until the battery ran dry.

"_…you should be in my space, you should be in my life, you should be in my space, you should by in my life…you could be in my space…_" the lyrics rang when the bass rift finally ended.


	6. Inherit

Jackie turned in her sleep, smiling as she snuggled tightly with her stuffed animal. That is, until she noticed her stuffed animal was breathing.

She opened her eyes to see herself cuddling with Bruce Wayne, Jackie yelped in surprise as she fell off the bed, ultimately waking up Bruce as well.

The clock read 10:35 as Jackie picked herself up, she groaned as she ran out of the bedroom "Damn it, I'm late!" she said, rushing to get ready.

Bruce tried to recollect his thoughts and figure out what just happened, though he rolled his eyes and fell back into his slumber with a grimace "…whatever…" he muttered.

* * *

Jackie walked into the asylum, trying to look as subtle as possible while walking slowly to her small office.

"Gotcha!" Marty said, coming up behind Jackie.

The girl yelped as she turned around to the security guard "Don't do that!" she said, walking into her office.

Marty chuckled "Sorry, but seriously—you're late!" he said, pointing a finger at Jackie.

Jackie sat at her desk "I know, I know…" she muttered.

"I can only imagine what Doc Green is gonna do to you when she sees you—here, late…" Marty went on to say.

Jackie groaned "Don't you have insane people to watch over?" she asked.

Marty cleared his throat "Then I'll tease you later!" he said, walking out of the office.

"Gosh," Jackie whispered to herself as she turned to her desk, nothing was waiting for her.

Jackie looked back up from her desk and sighed, she turned to the wall where The Joker's artwork used to be displayed the day before.

"There you are," Dr. Green said, standing in the doorway with a displeased look on her face.

Jackie looked at Dr. Green in fear "I can explain," she said.

"Please, do." Dr. Green insisted.

Jackie sighed "I was up late, writing a report for Wayne Enterprise and I forgot to set my alarm after I got back from delivering it…" she said.

Dr. Green tilted her head "Wayne Enterprise?" she asked.

Jackie nodded, lying through her teeth hoping it would save her Community Service.

"Yeah…I live with Bruce Wayne…I'm his—his butler's goddaughter…" Jackie admitted for the first time in her life.

Jackie tried to hide what happened in her past, saying that she was a drifter and Mr. Wayne was letting her stay with him.

Dr. Green nodded, her anger gone as she took in a deep breathe "How does he feel about all of this?" she asked.

"Who?" Jackie asked.

"Mr. Wayne," Dr. Green said.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders "Embarrassed. He's ashamed of me."

Dr. Green cocked an eye brow "Has he told you that?" she asked.

"He doesn't have to," Jackie implied, looking away from Dr. Green "The thing is, he doesn't have any kids, and he doesn't expect to have any…which is why, in his will, I inherit everything!" she said, picking away flakes from the desk.

Dr. Green nodded "And how does that make you feel?" she asked.

Jackie sighed "…it scares the shit out of me!" she said.

"Why?" Dr. Green asked, pulling up a chair next to Jackie.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders "Because—because, Bruce and I, we aren't that close. We might sit together at the dinner table and he might tell me that I'm going to go to Princeton…but we hardly say 'hello' to each other…" she said.

Jackie felt bad of having to realistically portray Bruce Wayne's mask. Jackie felt awful knowing that Bruce Wayne was a good man with a good heart, but having to tell people how self-centered and narcissistic he 'was' made her feel like a bitch.

"It's amazing what can happen in four years," Jackie muttered, looking back at Dr. Green.

Dr. Green cocked her head "So you're afraid of inheriting Mr. Wayne's fortune because the two of you aren't close?" she asked.

Jackie took in a deep breathe "No. do you think that little me has what it takes to run Wayne Enterprise if anything happens to him?" she asked.

Dr. Green shook her head "Nobody expects you to be perfect."

"You don't understand," Jackie said before leaning back in her chair "I live with Bruce Wayne, and I _live_ under his law, everybody whose watching expects me to step up. I'm _obligated_ to take over. The idea that I am nothing to Bruce Wayne, yet I am expected to take his place—that's what scares me. Why did he give it me, a girl who just entered his life, when he can give it to my godfather, who's been his friend and acquaintance longer than I've been alive?" she asked.

Dr. Green patted Jackie's hand softly "Because he trusts you." She said, slowly getting out of her chair.

"On a lighter note, I need you to transcript a patient interview for Dr. Kilmour, he's out sick today!" Dr. Green said.

Jackie cocked an eye brow "Isn't that out of my jurisdiction?" she asked.

Dr. Green smiled "I trust you," she said before walking out of the office.

* * *

"Late? That doesn't seem like her!" Crane said, pacing his small cell.

Marty shrugged his shoulders "In her defense, you hardly know her. All you have is her IPOD and one good look at her." He said.

"Nobody asked you, Martin…I think…I think it's time." Crane said, turning to Marty.

Marty nodded "I'll get everything ready for tonight," he said.

Crane shook his head "No, not tonight. Tomorrow night. We'll have more leisure time!" he said.

Marty nodded again "What do you want me to do in the meantime?" he asked.

"Keep earning more of her trust…" Crane said, looking at Marty from the corner of his eye.

Marty nodded "Yes, sir." He said, walking out of Dr. Crane's cell and made his way back towards Ms. Jackie Gibbard.

Crane relaxed on his bunk, looking through Jackie's Ipod for the millionth time that week, looking at her pictures to see a picture of her and her friends. The picture looked recent.

"You will be mine." Crane muttered to himself, staring at the picture.


	7. The Silent Return

Jackie was playing Scrabble with Alfred as Bruce went fighting crime in Gotham, Jackie sighed as she tried to defeat Alfred's 'win' with the word of _cryptic._

"Gosh, you suck!" Jackie said, trying to find a word to create.

Alfred chuckled "You only thought you knew the whole dictionary."

Jackie shook her head as she put her letter down and looked up at Alfred "Fine, you win." She said, getting up from the table.

Alfred laughed out loud "Pork Chops all this week then!" he said, putting the game away while Jackie slowly went up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Jackie opened her bedroom door to feel a chill in the room that was circulating around.

The window was wide open with a cold breeze as Jackie swiftly made her way to the window to close it when a surprise from a familiar stranger appeared in front of her.

"_What happens to the girl when she forgets how to fight?_" the question asked with a picture of Jackie and her parents along with a glass ballerina figure dangling from the window lock.

Jackie lost her breathe as she held onto the curtains with all her might not to fall, she untied the figurine and looked at the token of her lost memories. Jackie could only fear the worst as she pulled out her cell phone only to realize another dilemma.

Who does she call?

_

* * *

_

Jackie leaned against her door as Commissioner Gordon inspected the damage on her window.

"And you said that your window was locked all day?" Gordon asked.

Jackie nodded "Yeah, I usually can't open it anyway." she said.

Gordon nodded "Is there anything missing that you know of?" he asked.

"No, nothing that I noticed." Jackie said, turning to see Bruce in the living room, looking up at her with his hands in his pockets.

Jackie looked back at Gordon, who witnessed the tense exchange between the two of them.

"Is there something else I should know about?" he asked.

Jackie shook her head "No, nothing at all." she said, crossing her arms as she continued to lean against her door frame.

Gordon folded his pad up and put it in his pocket and looked at Jackie in a sincere tone, he put his hand on her should as he looked dead in her eyes "Don't let this get to you, if he wanted to do something, he would have done it by now." he said.

Jackie began to tear up as she rubbed Gordon's hand, she nodded as she looked away from the Commissioner.

"But hey, if you need anything at all, just call me, alright?" Gordon asked.

Jackie nodded "Okay." she managed to mutter.

* * *

Bruce's arm was around Jackie as she slept in the guestroom bed, Jackie's easy breathing assured Bruce that everything was then under control.

Bruce slid his arm under Jackie and escaped her sleeping grasp. He left the bedroom with Alfred waiting for him.

"What do you suppose we do?" Alfred asked, his concern for the situation was lingering in his voice.

Bruce patted Alfred's shoulder "I'll take care of it." He whispered.

"You mean Batman will take care of it, sir?" Alfred asked.

Bruce shrugged his shoulders as he walked away from Alfred "What's the difference?" he asked.

Alfred sighed "Batman got her in trouble, Bruce Wayne gets her out of it." He whispered to himself.

Jackie's stubbornness was out of control with Alfred and Bruce the next morning.

"I'm going, I need to finish my community service! I'm not going to let some nut head scare me out of going, okay?" Jackie asked, getting her things together.

Alfred groaned "Sweetheart, they'll understand if you don't go!"

Jackie shook her head "No, I have to let nothing phase me, I've been too much to be scared of every goon who walked by." She said.

Alfred grabbed her hand "It's alright to be afraid, it's what makes you human." He said.

Jackie slowly and softly took her hand back "Sometimes I don't think it serves me." she sad, grabbing her purse and walking out of her bedroom.

* * *

Jackie made sure the memories of the other night not come back as she sat at her desk, another highlighting job. It was simple, and just what Jackie needed.

"Hey," a familiar voice said.

Jackie looked up to see Marty, the young security guard smiled with a large pink box in his hands.

"Hi." She said.

Marty cleared his throat "I heard about what happened at your house, Gotham cops are terrible when it comes to gossip! Anyway, I felt kind of bad because, well, it's The Joker, and nice girls like you don't deserve to be terrorized like that…so I brought you some Kolaches and Donuts." He said, handing her the box.

Jackie giggled "Thank you Marty." She said, putting the box down at her desk.

Marty smiled "Oh, also…I was wondering, could you help me with something before you leave today?" he asked.

Jackie cocked an eye brow "Well, what do you need?" she asked.

"I need to move this giant box, and I think it would take less time if there were two people. The other guards don't want to help so…" he said before trailing off.

Jackie smirked a little "Sure, I'll help." She said.

Marty nodded "Awesome, I'll see you at around 5?" he said.

"Why 5, why not now?" Jackie asked.

Marty sighed "Well, umm, you're on Dr. Green's watch until 5." he insisted.

Jackie gasped "Oh, yeah…sure. Got it. See you at 5."

Marty left the office, letting Jackie bask in the warm breakfast snacks alone. She knew coming to Arkham today would be worth it's wait in gold!

* * *

"So, she's coming?" Crane asked.

Marty nodded "Yep, she thinks we're moving boxes." He said.

Crane let a small smirk escape his lips "That doesn't seem suspicious at all." he said with a small tint of sarcasm.

"Do you have everything ready?" Marty asked.

Crane nodded "Yep. I just need you to prick her, and the wardrobe." He said.

Marty nodded "I've got the perfect wardrobe for her…just hopes it's her size!" he said.

"It won't matter, she isn't going to need it for very long," Crane said.

Marty chuckled "I guess you're right." He said.

Crane sighed "And you have 'it' in your locker, right?" he asked.

Marty nodded "Yeah, securely locked away from the docs eyes." He said.

Crane smiled "Good, then we're ready!"


	8. Rape

The sun was setting quickly as Jackie left the office and walked with Marty to the elevator, ready to help him move the boxes in the basement.

Marty cleared his throat "Just going to warn you now, it's freezing down there!" he said.

Jackie nodded "Good to know." She said.

Marty tried to remain calm, the plan was working so well and he didn't want Jackie to suspect anything was waiting for her down in the basement.

Jackie cleared her throat "You wouldn't have a cough drop on you, would you?" she asked, turning to him just as the elevator stopped.

Marty shook his head "No, sorry…" he muttered.

The elevator doors opened and the dark abyss that was the basement. The cobwebs gave Jackie the sniffles as she looked around the basement.

"Do you have a light?" she asked.

Marty turned on his flashlight "There you go, so you don't trip on anything…or get acquainted with a rat or two." He said.

Jackie giggled "Gross." She muttered to herself.

Marty guided Jackie deep into the basement before she finally turned around and looked at him sternly "Well, where are the boxes?" she asked.

"They're in the way back, they're old…" he said, reassuring her.

Jackie looked at Marty cautiously before turning back and began to walk again, Marty knew he had to inject her with the sedative soon or she WOULD suspect something. Jackie was smarter than she gave off and Marty knew it.

"And why do I have to lead anyway, you're the one with the flashlight!" Jackie asked.

Marty got close to Jackie and pulled the needle out of his shirt pocket "Because, if I was the lead, I wouldn't be able to do this," he said, stabbing Jackie with the needle in her neck.

Jackie gasped, grabbing Marty's wrist as the sedative entered her system and quickly letting her body give up.

"Bastard," she whispered before collapsing on the dirty floor.

Marty smirked as he looked down at Jackie "Sorry, just following orders." He said to the unconscious body of Jackie Gibbard.

Jackie awoke with the headache, she felt a cold chill down her spine and knew she was strapped down to something.

Her eyes were foggy as she slowly woke up, still unable to move anything vital, like her neck "Ow." She winced, alerting the company in her room.

"Jacqueline Virginia Gibbard…we finally meet." The voice said.

Jackie moaned "It's Jackie…" she muttered, trying to get her vision back.

The stranger with Jackie moved closer to her as they touched her arm, Jackie tried to jerk back but had a cold piece of something jab into her side.

"Don't fight it," the voice said.

Jackie sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to regain some kind of posture "Who are you?" she asked.

The voice chuckled "We met while you were getting off the elevator with your friend, Marty, the security guard." He said.

Jackie thought for a moment before she opened her eyes that were still foggy "…Dr. Crane," she whispered.

"Bingo. I've got to say, Jackie, I've been watching you for awhile now…I know the music you like, who you live with, what your favorite color is…you're quite the girl." Crane said.

Jackie took in a deep breathe "Whatever you're planning to do to me, you don't have to…" she said.

Crane smirked "But I want to," he said, letting his long and slender finger slide down her arm.

"Stop," she whined.

Crane chuckled to himself, the silence filled the room before Jackie began to feel the straps that were binding her to whatever she was attached to fall away from her body though her hands were still stuck to something.

"What is this?" she asked.

Crane smiled "It's a gurney…" he said.

Jackie nodded as the wraps on her arms let her go, letting Jackie fall right out of her gurney and into Crane's arms.

"Let me go," she whispered.

Crane shook his head as he stroked her hair "Now why would I want to do that?" he asked, lightly tossing her on the bed that was next to them.

At this point, Jackie could see her surroundings, but still couldn't move.

She wasn't in her casual t-shirt and jeans anymore, her converse shoes were gone as well. Jackie was in a lace corset dress that clipped in the front with stockings and garter belts.

"Did you redress me?" Jackie asked.

Crane shook his head, taking off his tie "No, Marty did…" he said, throwing his tie aside.

Jackie tried her best to move, but at that point whatever she was on, was working pretty well.

Jackie attempted to scream but nothing came out as Crane slowly laid on top of her, stroking her hair softly as he looked into her eyes.

Crane's cold blue eyes only scared Jackie as his fingers lingered on her skin, letting goosebumps rise as she felt the bulge in his pants rise.

"Stop, please…" she whispered, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to witness the horrific events.

Crane's belt came off immediately following were his pants as Jackie felt his hand rise up her thigh and spread her legs out.

Jackie silently cried as she felt the air in between her legs indicating that definitely couldn't be a good sign as she looked away from Crane, closing her eyes again.

"Look at me." Crane demanded, forcing Jackie's face in his direction, but her eyes remained shut tight.

Crane let his hand slide further up her thigh as he let his growing manhood escape his boxers, letting Jackie feel the slight penetration in between her legs.

Jackie let a hurtling scream out, her body still paralyzed from whatever meds she was on as she sobbed out loud.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

Crane looked at Jackie "Now why would I want to do that?" he asked.

Jackie took in a deep breathe as Crane thrusted in Jackie with no questions asked. Jackie continued to scream, no matter what she did she was still a girl, and a virgin.

As Jackie laid on the bed paralyzed and shocked, she couldn't believe she would feel a man inside of her under these circumstances, she didn't want to believe this was how she lost 'it'.

Crane took his time with Jackie as she just screamed and pleaded with Dr. Crane to 'stop' or 'let her go', honestly enough, this was play time for him.

He finished off with a bang as he came inside of Jackie, whose screaming turned into sobbing as Crane looked at her.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked.

Jackie ignored him, ignoring his glance and his touch as she denied it all. Dr. Jonathan Crane *didn't* rape her, and that she *didn't* feel his touch or his cum enter her.

Jackie's mind caved into itself as she finally blacked out, giving herself a moment to 'die'.


	9. Unaware

Jackie was coming out of her black out, finding herself aimlessly walking the halls of Arkham Asylum while holding herself against the walls as she walked.

"Help," she muttered out, walking out into the entrance of Arkham where she heard voices as she continued to tremble from the panic and fear.

She was still in her black corset dress and stockings, including the garter belts, as she grabbed the railing and walked towards her office where the door was still open.

Jackie's purse was where she left it before the 'events' happened earlier, they were haunting her mind but Jackie was still trying to remove them, hoping that enough tears would cast the memories away.

She grabbed her purse along with her jacket and trudged out and towards the entrance of Arkham. Her breathing was heavy as she held on to both items while looking at nothing but the door when a firm hand grabbed her.

Jackie screamed, dropping her purse and jacket and aimed at the person grabbing her.

"It's alright, Jackie, it's alright!" Commissioner Gordon said, stroking her hair. The Commissioner took one look at the girl before looking her dead in the eye "What happened?" he asked.

The memories flashed before Jackie as she lost her grasp on reality and fell to the ground, Gordon checked her pulse as he called for a paramedic.

He wasn't sure how he was going to explain to Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth that their youngest family member was suffering some kind of psychotic breakdown, but he was positive he was sure he was going to find out why.

* * *

Jackie was lying on the hospital bed with her legs propped up. The conscious teenager sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.

"This is so humiliating," she muttered.

The nurse smiled "You're doing fine, I'm almost done…" she said.

Jackie winced "Can't you just say you didn't but don't?" Jackie asked, twitching by the cold pressure in between her legs.

The nurse giggled "Oh, my dear, there is nothing to afraid of…you're alright." She said.

Jackie shook her head "Nothing happened, so there's nothing to be assured about." She said, looking down at the nurse.

"Well, if you say so. But the test results might say differently." The nurse said, letting Jackie lay her legs down on the bed.

Jackie watched as the nurse walked out of the hospital room, letting her rest and try to push away the thoughts even more as she told herself that those memories didn't exist.

Her mind was shutting down completely, giving into herself that she was mentally unstable and probably belonged with all the other Arkham inmates.

"Jackie?" Commissioner Gordon asked, walking into the room with another police officer.

Jackie looked up to see Gordon and simply glared at the man as he made his way to the chair next to Jackie, Gordon cleared his throat.

"Both Alfred, and Bruce, had been called…they'll both be here soon…" Gordon reassured her; he looked into Jackie's blue eyes to find nothing: she was gone.

Gordon sighed "I need to ask you a few questions…" he said, pulling out his notepad.

Jackie shook her head and turned away from Gordon, who sighed before turning to his partner "Can I have a moment alone?" he asked.

The officer left, Gordon stood up from his seat and paced the room "It could've happened to anybody," he told her.

"What?" Jackie asked, denying the events once again.

Gordon opened his mouth but nothing came out, he thought of ways to say the words that were on the tip of his tongue.

"…sex-sexual assault…whoever did this to you, there will be justice!" Gordon said, trying to stand his ground but it was difficult as he watched the small and frail Jackie Gibbard become devoid from the situation.

Commissioner Gordon watched as she became emotionless, letting everything become a black hole to her.

* * *

Lucius placed a teddy bear under Jackie's arm as she slept in the hospital bed, he stroked her hair for a moment before turning back to Bruce.

"Gordon said the rape kit results were pending…" Lucius said, watching Bruce Wayne closely as he thought.

Bruce shook his head "I don't understand, she's not one to just _let_ someone snatch her…she must've known them—"

"Or, he snuck up behind her…" Alfred said, sitting in the chair closest to Jackie.

Lucius nodded "Something Batman can look into…"

"You gentlemen know where Batman is?" Gordon asked, walking into the room.

Lucius just smirked "Just being sarcastic, Commissioner, I didn't really mean anything by it." He said.

Gordon nodded "It's alright, Mr. Fox. At this point, all we can do is crack jokes." He said.

Bruce stood up from his seat and crossed his arms at Gordon "Find anything?" he asked.

"No, we have nothing. The security cameras have Jackie and a security guard walking into the elevator at around 5…but the guard isn't really helpful. Says she got off on the third floor…" he remarked.

Lucius cocked his head "What's on the third floor?" he asked.

Gordon shrugged his shoulders "Medium Security, Dr. Green's office…other areas that Jackie might be associated with." He said.

"The guard is lying…" Bruce said.

Gordon turned to Bruce "I know this is hard, but-"

"But nothing! Did you see her get off on the third floor?" Bruce asked.

Gordon shook his head "The cameras are broken on the third floor," he said.

Bruce tightened his fists "Some commissioner you are!" he said, walking out of the hospital room.

Gordon stood in his place as Lucius and Alfred watched Bruce leave, then turning their attention back to the Commissioner. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

"What is Batman gets involved?" Marty asked.

Crane smirked "Then let him, it'll be easier for us." He said.

Marty cocked an eye brow "Us?" he asked.

"The Joker and I have a plan…and if we can get the Batman without Ms. Gibbard, then fine. But until then, keep an eye on Jackie.

Marty scuffed "She'll want to kill me now." He said.

Crane shook his head "No, my sources are telling me that Jackie is broken, she won't say anything…and she probably won't do anything. Which leads us to Part Two of our plan." He said, letting a small chuckle out.


	10. Secrets

Jackie's house of cards was going well, she had been building for nearly three hours and was towering almost six feet tall, until Bruce opened her bedroom door.

The air that had been inserted into the room had blown away the house of cards, the cards dropped to the floor, just like Jackie's slow recovering self-esteem.

"Oh…sorry…" Bruce said.

Jackie simply huffed as she sat on her bedroom floor, annoyed that Bruce came in at all.

It had been four days since her hospital visit and Jackie hadn't even left her room for dinner.

"What do you want?" Jackie muttered, leaning against the foot board of her bed.

Bruce shrugged his shoulders as he put his hands in his pockets "Commissioner Gordon called…" he said.

Jackie didn't even flinch, she didn't care. Her mind was still tangled in what was reality and what she created to protect herself as she slid against her footboard and laid on the carpeted floor of her bedroom.

Bruce cleared his throat "He wants a psycho evaluation…maybe get something about what happened that night." He said.

"Nothing happened," Jackie muttered, trying to believe her lies herself.

Bruce shook his head softly as he sat next to her on the floor "If nothing happened, then why are you closing yourself off?" he asked.

Jackie thought for a moment, she couldn't think of anything as she looked up at Bruce who simply smirked at her.

"Gordon will be here in thirty minutes to take us to Arkham…" Bruce said, getting up off the floor and walking out of the bedroom.

Jackie continued to lie on the floor, she looked up at her blank ceiling as she let the information process in her mind "...shit!" she muttered.

* * *

Bruce and Alfred watched with Commissioner Gordon through the mirror as they watched Jackie being evaluated.

The rape kit results came back positive, and Gordon knew there was no way Jackie was just simply going to tell the story; Gordon knew she was trying to erase it from her memory.

Dr. Green cleared her throat as she opened her notebook "You, young lady, have some explaining to do." She said softly, smiling at Jackie.

"The rape kit came back positive." Dr. Green went on to say.

Jackie shook her head "That's impossible." She said.

Dr. Green saw into the teenagers blue eyes that Jackie was fighting hard with herself to forget what happened, she could tell the events were flashing before her eyes.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Dr. Green asked.

Jackie shook her head "No." she whispered.

Dr. Green put her pen down "We can catch whoever did this to you." She insisted.

"I don't remember." Jackie said.

Dr. Green sighed "Well have to remember parts of it…right?" she asked.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders, just sitting in the chair with a blank look on her face.

"What happened before…do you remember?" Dr. Green asked.

Jackie thought for a moment before clearing her throat "I was organizing files." She said.

Dr. Green picked up her pen "And then what happened?" she asked.

"Marty, he said he needed my help with something in the basement. He said he needed to move a box and said he couldn't pick it up by himself…so I went." She said.

Dr. Green turned slightly to the mirror before clearing her throat "Do you remember anything after that?" she asked.

Jackie shook her head, then stopped abruptly "A cold chill down my spine. I remember being strapped down to something before-I dropped into his arms." She said.

"Whose, Marty's?" Dr. Green asked.

Jackie shook her head "No, Marty wasn't there." She whispered.

"…I couldn't move my arms…he lied me down on the bed and I couldn't fight him. It was like my arms were weighed down." Jackie said.

Dr. Green wrote the information down "Do you remember what he looks like?" she asked.

Jackie shook her head as she began to tear up "I closed my eyes the entire time. I didn't want him staring at me." Jackie said.

Dr. Green smiled as she closed the file "Alright. We're done talking about this." She said.

"So I can go?" Jackie asked.

Dr. Green shook her head "No, lets talk about The Joker for a minute." She insisted.

Jackie looked at Dr. Green seriously "What do you want to know?" she muttered.

"…everything. You seem to have a serious reaction just to his name." Dr. Green said, sitting back in her chair.

Jackie smirked "He killed my parents, and made me watch. I held an aluminum bat trying swing at his thugs…but, they pinned against the wall. I was 14, and all of a sudden I was alone." She said, letting a small tear fall down her cheek.

Dr. Green nodded "And what do you think is going to happen to you now?" she asked.

Jackie wiped away her tear "I'm afraid he's looking for me." She said.

"Why would he do that?" Dr. Green asked.

Jackie began to choke up "To kill me." She said.

Dr. Green nodded, she sat up and put her arms on the table "If he wanted to kill you, why would he have let you live in the first place?" she asked.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders "Beats me." She whispered.

* * *

The car ride home was silence, Bruce didn't know what to say or think as he sat in the back with Jackie, who avoided all eye contact.

"What would you like for dinner, Jackie?" Alfred asked.

Jackie sighed, thinking for a moment "Just a salad, Alfred." She said, not looking away from the window at the eerie sights.

Bruce sighed "I'm proud of you." He said, taking Jackie's hand.

Jackie sighed "I didn't reveal anything." She muttered.

"You said everything." Bruce said, looking out the window on his side.

* * *

"She's talking," Marty said, unamused with the news.

Crane smirked "Then let her." He said.

Marty scuffed "They'll find out I was involved!" he said, almost throwing a fit.

"…well, Martin, you're just a pawn. I can live without you." Crane said, turning to Marty.

Marty looked at the Scarecrow in all seriousness "If that's it then…" he said, leaving Jonathan Crane's cell.

"Oh, you'll be back." Crane muttered to himself.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys...you guys rock! Pass this along to your friends because things are about to get awesome...er...:)**

**I want to think my BFF Miranda for being my Beta...and waiting for more Lemons...idk why. But thanks SO much!  
**


	11. Lust in Unfamiliar Places

She walked through the doors and awaited a new day. Something inside of Jackie possessed her to come in today, and she hoped that nothing would go wrong or set her off.

Jackie walked straight to her office and opened the door, it was just the same as when she left it which gave Jackie some reassurance.

"Oh, hey." Dr. Green said, walking by the office and seeing the teenager slowly walk into her office.

Jackie turned and softly smiled at the doctor in front of her, Dr. Green smiled as she walked into the office "You doing okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just felt like coming back today." Jackie said, turning back to her desk.

Dr. Green cleared her throat "Well, then, we'll have to find something for you to do then." She said, nodding off and walking out of the office.

Jackie sighed, she hoped life would piece itself back together and the whole ordeal could just go away. Though, Jackie knew no matter what happened, her rape would always haunt her and everyone else.

* * *

He walked straight in his straight jacket, buzzed on the strong sedative that his doctor gave him.

Another therapy session was on the way, and if Dr. Crane didn't get his sedative, things got complicated for the doctor.

"Alright, Crane, it's all you now." The guard said as he left Jonathan in the room alone.

Jonathan Crane circled the room, then paced while waiting for his therapist to show up. For the first time in a long time, he'd have something to talk about: the love of his life.

"Mr. Crane." Dr. Green said, walking into the room and sitting in the chair that was placed in front of her.

Crane smiled as he sat down in the other chair "_Mr._ Crane?" he asked.

Dr. Green nodded "Well, you're not a practicing doctor anymore." She said.

"So, you just figured I wouldn't mind if you just derailed the only thing that made me 'cool'?" Crane asked, sighing heavily with sarcasm included.

Dr. Green opened her notepad "On another note, how are you?" she asked.

Crane smiled "I'm in love," he said "With the most beautiful creature in the world." He said, letting his mind wander.

Dr. Green was taken aback "With a patient?" she asked.

"No."

Dr. Green looked at him closely "With a doctor?" she asked again.

Crane shook his head, smiling to himself in his straight jacket that was limiting his mobility.

"Then who is she?" Dr. Green asked, letting a chuckle escape her lips.

Jonathan Crane's eyes lit up as he sat her name "Jackie Gibbard." He whispered.

Dr. Green noticed a change in him, her name lit him up with a warm fire. He was being dead serious and she was being sarcastic about it. Her conscious nagged.

"Oh, do you know Ms. Gibbard?" Dr. Green asked.

Jonathan shook his head "I met her once. Didn't say much, I just—I looked in those eyes, and I knew she was the one." He said.

Dr. Green smirked "Really?" she asked.

Crane nodded "Yes, I dream of her touch nightly…her silky soft skin…" he said, letting his smile grow bigger and he drifted off into his own mind for a second, giving Dr. Green the opportunity to write it all down.

"But it's a shame what happened to her, nobody deserves that." Crane said, looking back to Dr. Green.

Dr. Green shook her head "No, nobody deserves that." She said.

Crane smirked "Oh, but what do I know about this touchy-feely stuff, I gas people to intimidate them." He said.

Dr. Green wasn't smiling, Crane sighed as he looked away for a moment.

"Lets talk about Jackie again, she seems to make you more—joyful?" Dr. Green remarked.

Crane smiled "I wish she would notice me, just say something to me. Her voice is heaven to me." He said.

"I don't think she's turned on by straight jackets." Dr. Green said with a hint of sarcasm.

Crane shrugged his shoulders "Hey, you never know. Harley Quinn has her loins ravished by The Joker, she thinks he's pretty sexy." He said.

Dr. Green flinched by that mental picture "Yeah, but, Harley Quinn is just a little too out there—like yourself." She remarked.

Crane smiled "I don't consider myself 'out there'…maybe weird, but not 'out there'. But I do wish Jackie Gibbard could be my own Harley Quinn." He said softly.

Dr. Green nodded slightly as she looked down at her notepad and wrote it all down.

* * *

Jackie ignored the guard following her, Marty wasn't giving up without a fight but all she wanted to do was push him down the stairs and kill him, her anger was boiling.

"Would you just listen to me!" Marty asked, trying to 'apologize'. Though he didn't understand that you couldn't say just 'sorry' for letting someone rape a so-called friend.

Jackie scuffed as she entered her office, she turned around and looked at Marty before slamming the door in his face.

The teenager turned around and screamed by the surprise visitor, Dr. Green giggled a little.

"Don't do that!" Jackie remarked, setting the file down on her desk and looked at Dr. Green "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Dr. Green glowed brightly "Oh, just this…'But I wish Jackie Gibbard could be my own Harley Quinn'…'I do dream of touching her skin nightly'…" she said in a seductive voice.

"That's—a little creepy." Jackie said, nodding to herself.

Dr. Green shrugged her shoulders "Hey, his words, not mine. You have a secret admirer!" she said with a smile.

Jackie shook her head "Get out of here!" she said, rolling her eyes.

Dr. Green got up from the chair and opened the office doors "Hey, you never know…straight jackets might turn you on!" she said.

"That's disgusting! I should file a harassment suit against you!" Jackie said, letting a small laugh escape her lips.

Dr. Green shrugged her shoulders "At least I got you to smile!" she said, leaving the office.

Jackie felt a chill down her spine, those phrases sticking to her mind, she was losing it slowly.


	12. Party Crashers

Jackie was silent at the dinner table, quietly eating her spaghetti while Bruce and Alfred spoke to each other.

"Oh, yeah, Jackie, we're having a banquet tonight for Wayne Enterprise. I need you to dress up." Bruce said. He took a bite from his dinner as he looked at Jackie, who didn't look up from her plate.

Jackie put her fork down "You just spring this on me now?" she asked.

Bruce nodded "Sorry."

Jackie sighed as she scooted her chair back "I'm finished." She said, getting up from her seat and going up to her room.

Alfred sighed as he looked at Jackie's plate of barely touched food "Master, maybe next time you could just give a little notice." He said.

Bruce sighed "I should have, but would she have heard me last week?" Bruce asked.

"She wouldn't have, I'll give you that! But just because she's continuing with her life doesn't mean she needs to go to a blasted party!" Alfred said. He threw his napkin on the table and left the room.

Bruce sighed, he was at a lost for words while he sat alone at the dinner table.

* * *

She heard laughs and giggles in the other room as she hid away from the world in the library, the door closed and the lights very dim.

Jackie's Lilac dress went down to her knees as it showed off her new boney frame, she couldn't believe that she could lose all that weight in just a week.

The streaks of purple colors on the dress glimmered in the light, giving her something to occupy her time with, watching the dress shine and dim.

"Jackie?" Bruce asked. He entered the library and closed the door as his feet entered the room.

Jackie sighed as she sat in the lounge chair, one leg propped up against the arm and the other just dangling on the seat "Go away." She muttered.

Bruce sighed "Everyone wants to see you." He suggested.

"No, they don't." Jackie protested quietly.

Bruce sat in the chair next to her as he turned on the light and sat down, putting his glass of Scotch down on the table.

"People want to see you, you're all over the papers…and those people won't leave me alone until you come out and say 'hello' to them." Bruce persisted.

Jackie thought for a moment, her leg dangling "Is Lucius here?" she asked.

Bruce nodded "Yes, yes he is…" he said, smiling.

Jackie slowly got out of her chair and adjusted her dress, the fake flower that was pinned to her dress was open wide for all to see "Alright, then…lets get this over with." She murmured.

Bruce smiled as he put his arm around her, he knew she wasn't found of the Bruce Wayne parties, but faking a smile helped with everything since the company, and the public, just adored her. Which was awkward for Jackie.

Jackie walked away from Bruce and made her way towards Lucius who was on the other side of the banquet hall, speaking with a random woman.

* * *

"Oh, well, I'm not sure yet. I spoke with the Dean of Yale, but she hadn't made a decision yet on whether it's too late for me to register for Fall Classes." Jackie said, faking a smile as she spoke with a posh woman.

The posh woman smiled "Well, at least you know where you want to go." She said.

Jackie smiled "Yes. It gets me somewhere." She said with a nod.

The posh woman walked away and for the first time Jackie had a moment to herself. She took in a deep breathe as she walked over to the bar, snatching a glass of Champaign without anybody spotting her.

Jackie sighed as she took a light sip, making her way around the crowd when screams and yelling began to disrupt the party.

The crowd split and walking towards her was the infamous Joker.

Jackie dropped her glass of Champaign, the shattered glass echoed through the room as everyone watched her.

The Joker smiled "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said.

Jackie just stared at The Joker, who scuffed at her "Nothing to say to an old friend?" he said with a small laugh.

She thought for a moment "…what are you doing here?" she asked with an uncertainty in her voice.

The Joker laughed "Oh, you silly girl, you! Have you met my girlfriend, Harley?" he asked.

The slender blonde smiled brightly at Jackie, her black and red uniform showed all her assets with no modesty, while her blue eyes popped out from her pale makeup.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't." Jackie said in a monotone voice.

Harley giggled "Full name's Harley Quinn" she stuck her hand out for Jackie to shake, but Jackie only stared at her glove and painted finger nails.

The Joker cleared his throat "Sweetheart," he said, Harley pulled her hand back and looked at Jackie.

"Just came to tell you that well," The Joker circled around Jackie, coming up behind her "I'll get you, my pretty." He whispered in her ear.

The Joker smiled "I hope the Batman will be joining us soon." He said.

Jackie took in a deep breathe as The Joker motioned for his thugs to leave "But anyway, Jackie, my dear, I'll see you…very soon." He said, walking away with Harley under his arm.

The silence took over the room as everywhere began to stare at Jackie, who after a moment of putting everything together; fainted.

The crowd screamed as they all gathered around the girl, Bruce pushed everyone out of the way, checking Jackie's pulse as he kneeled beside her.

"LUCIUS!" he yelled, slowly picking Jackie up off the floor.

Lucius showed up in no time, Bruce looked at Lucius "Get these people out of here, and call Gordon!" he said, walking with Jackie to the second floor.


	13. Last Shot

Jackie was in her bedroom, she had finally gotten an email back from the Dean and was read the email with her reading glasses.

She had locked herself in her room all night and was pretty sure the only was she was getting out was through the second story window in her bedroom.

The party was a bad idea, and the news only got worse as she read the letter from the Dead.

"_I am unfortunately unable to let you register for the Fall Semester, however you may always apply for next year or transfer after a certain amount of credits._" The letter said.

Jackie chocked up as she slammed her laptop shut, letting herself cry as she sat at her amour, not caring who heard her at all.

Alfred walked into the room, seeing the teenager sob from the events of the night; he knew she was wearing down and couldn't take much more from all the beatings she was taking.

He walked towards her before reaching for her hair brush and brushed her blonde hair softly.

"I'm sorry, love." Alfred whispered as he brushed her hair.

Jackie shook her head "And the cherry on top of the shit-tastic sundae is that I'm unable to go to Yale this year. Could this night get any worse for me?" she asked.

Alfred shook his head "Doubt it." He said.

"Like you care." She muttered under her breathe.

Alfred put the brush down and sighed heavily "My dear child, I only want the best for you. The party was a bad idea, but knowing how Mr. Wayne gets sometimes, it's hard to argue with him." He said.

Jackie sighed "I'm going to bed, Alfred." She said.

She got up from her chair and looked at Alfred, who gave her a hug before leaving the bedroom.

"_This will all be over soon._" Jackie told herself, taking her reading glasses off and lying on the bed in her cocktail dress.

* * *

It was her last day of community service, Jackie really couldn't believe it but it was happening.

Marty was stalking her once again in an attempt to 'apologize' but nothing was going to fix the problem that wasn't supposed to be fixed.

"At least tell me you want to kill me! Or that you hope I burn in hell! Hit me! Shank me! I don't care—react to me!" Marty said, almost yelling as he followed right behind Jackie.

Jackie stopped in her tracks as she finally turned around and faced Marty "You right, I should…" she said, pushing Marty off the railing off the walkway and watched him fall to the first story.

She simply looked over to see if anyone saw it, and they did, but Marty was still breathing and she left it at that as she walked to her office.

Jackie was cleaning up her office, she truly was going to miss it but then again she was happy that she didn't have to wake up early and show up after that day.

There would be no more paper cuts or pens exploding on her, nothing but silence.

Jackie organized every file, every piece of paper, and every single paper clip when a sudden violent explosion disrupted everyone and everything around her.

The alarms were blasting as Jackie fell to her knees, her breathing was getting harder as a deep fog of smoke blinded her sight as she laid on the floor, expecting to die from lack of oxygen.

A blurry figure looked down at her as her vision completely blurred, Jackie was losing consciousness as she reached out for the figure before falling unconscious entirely.

* * *

"Right this way," Harley said, guiding Crane out of his cell.

Harley Quinn handed Crane a gas mask as he walked out of his cell, Crane immediately put it on as he walked with his acquaintance.

Crane adjusted his tie "Will Ms. Gibbard be joining us?" he asked in a subtle tone while walking with Harley Quinn to the back entrance of Arkham Asylum.

Harley smiled "Yes, she'll meet us in the van." She remarked.

Crane smiled, he was feeling carefree as everyone around him was either panicking or choking on the gas around them.

"I hope we don't damage her lungs with the gas." Crane went on to say as he opened the back door.

Harley shrugged her shoulders as she walked though the door "Ehh, she'll probably need them when she screams for help, not that she'll need it, but…" she said.

The two Gotham villains entered the back of a black van, waiting for The Joker and his prize.

* * *

"Oh, darling…" The Joker said. He tossed the young girl's body into the van as he smiled at his lover "I brought you a present." He said.

The Joker hopped into the van as Dr. Crane checked her pulse "What happened?" Dr. Crane asked.

"Oh, well, she screamed and chocked on the gas…by the time I got to her she was reaching out for air…the poor thing." The Joker remarked. He was sitting on the carpeted floor of the van with his arms crossed, listening to Crane's badgering.

Crane huffed "If this harms her in any way, I swear that I'll have your head!" he said. He pointed a finger at The Joker who simply giggled with joy.

"Oh, don't be like that Scarecrow, she'll be just fine—just give her a couple of hours!" The Joker insisted, smiling at his dear Harley Quinn "And you did _such_ an amazing job my dear!" he said.

Harley blushed "Oh, puddin', I was just doing what I was told!" she said, sitting down next to him.

They shared a kiss that seemed to go on forever as Dr. Crane subtly looked away from the both of them.

Crane gagged on the inside. The closer they got to their hideout, the more anxious he got to get away from the love birds, who were very much into PDA and it honestly disgusted him.

"_Why can't they just get a room?_" Crane asked himself.

Jackie's body shook against every curve and every bump on the road, Dr. Crane took her wrist and sighed "Don't worry, love, we'll be there soon." He muttered.


	14. Trust

Jackie woke up with a huge headache, her vision was blurry and all she could pray for was that she was still alive.

She shook her head for a moment while closing her eyes, she tried to move herself only to feel restricted in her movements.

She opened her eyes to find herself that she was in a dreary, dark, and cold room while being tied down to a chair; the only thing that made it worse was that she was in another lacey lingerie dress. Jackie couldn't believe it; what had happened when that bomb went off? And who took her this time?

The heavy metal door opened, the rusting noise echoed through the room and it was giving Jackie's headache something to think about as it throbbed even more.

The Joker smirked as he entered the room, he shut the door behind him as he grabbed a wooden chair next to the door and walked towards Jackie.

He sat on the chair and crossed his legs, Jackie locked her knees so he couldn't see up her 'dress' and glared at him.

"Ok, this is low, even for you." Jackie muttered.

The Joker shrugged his shoulders "Sorry." He said with a smile.

Jackie took in a deep breathe "They'll be looking for me." She said.

"They'll never find you." The Joker said, getting up from his seat.

The shallow breathing only got worse for Jackie as The Joker came up behind her and stroked her hair softly.

Jackie began to tear up for a moment "You're going to kill me?" she asked.

The Joker laughed "NO—no, silly girl. I have something better in mind for you." He nodded.

"Really, huh…like what?" Jackie asked.

The Joker let a smile escape his lips as he looked her head in the eye from where he was standing "We'll talk about that later, in the meantime, Ms. Jacqueline, Harley Quinn in making you dinner." He said, walking towards the door.

"You're not gonna untie me?" she asked.

The Joker looked at her for a moment "Maybe, soon." He said, walking out of the room.

Jackie screamed at The Joker, he had teased her for all she was worth only to simply walk away; she honestly couldn't be surprised, the Joker worked in mysterious ways.

* * *

The chair was a rolly chair that spun around, Jackie occupied her time with spinning back and forth in the chair as she waited for someone to come back.

The door opened, Jackie continued to spin as the new arrival closed the door behind them.

Jackie spun in silence before a hand stopped her amusement and faced her forward, the icy blue eyes that were peering into her soul made her want to scream. But Jackie was too tired and especially too hungry to do so.

Crane cleared his throat as he untied the rope that was restricting Jackie's hands and feet from kicking his and The Joker's ass in the first place.

Jackie felt his touch against her skin, it was a soft touch and all it made her want to do was puke as Crane finally stood up and reached his hand out towards her.

She scuffed as she pushed herself out of the chair and continued to glare at Crane.

The fear she had was just a back thought at that point, Jackie was waiting for the right moment to strike him in the kidney for all the damage he had done to her.

Jackie sighed as she slowly let her hand ball up into a fist, her and Dr. Crane stared at each other for a moment before she took a swing at him.

Dr. Crane caught her fist and turned it behind her back, Jackie screamed as Crane backed pushed her against the closest wall.

"Nice try," he whispered to her.

Jackie tried to regain herself as she used her other hands to make some distance between her and the stone wall she was being pushed against.

"Let go of me!" Jackie persisted.

Crane shook his head "No-no…doesn't this remind you of anything?" he asked.

Jackie pushed away from the wall, breaking Crane's grasp on her arm. She turned around to face him with anger in her eyes "This is nothing like 'anything'…I'm not drugged, so I can do this!" Jackie said.

Crane attempted to block another hit, only to be blindsided by Jackie's other arm and smacked across the head with the other.

His glasses flew off his face, giving him something to think about while Jackie got ready for his next strike at her.

Crane turned to Jackie, she was stronger than he thought and on that note he was simply going to turn the other cheek and walk away from the fight.

"Harley Quinn had something ready for you. You look starved; Jackie…shouldn't keep her waiting." Crane said.

* * *

The door was open for Jackie to exit her chamber; she slowly walked out of the small area and found a rather cozy environment on the other side of the door.

Jackie felt a harsh weight on her shoulders as she walked down the hallway towards the smell of, oddly enough, good cooking.

"So I told him 'I dare you!' before jumping off the bridge…it was the coolest thing ever!" The Joker said. His laughing echoed through the home as Jackie slowly walked into the kitchen.

The three villains looked up at the girl, she was pale and Jackie was pretty convinced was going to puke with the amount of adrenaline in her system.

Harley smiled brightly "I made Pancakes…they're Blueberry!" her high pitched voice was so excited.

Jackie looked at the pancakes before looking back up at Harley, she smiled softly before clearing her throat "Oh, umm…thank you. But-um—I'm actually very allergic to blueberries." She whispered.

Harley Quinn's smile faded with disappointment, the pan she was holding dipped a little before the smile came back to Harley Quinn's face.

"That's okay, are Strawberries okay?" she asked.

Jackie was silent for a moment, her mouth wide open unsure what to say as she slowly nodded "Strawberries would be fine." She whispered.

Harley walked back towards the stove as Crane and The Joker glared at her with an unsure look on their faces.

"I really am allergic to blueberries!" Jackie insisted.

The Joker sighed "Well, then, on that note, come…sit!" he requested.

Jackie shook her head "I'm fine." She said, standing by the framing of the kitchen entrance.

She couldn't believe this was happening, Jackie just wanted to pass out and wake up in her own bed. Jackie wanted all of this to be a bad dream!

* * *

**Yeah, it was kind of weird...but they're only trying to gain her trust...I promise Lemons...and LOL moments in the future :)**


	15. Ransom

Crane turned on the lights in the house as the sun set in Gotham, the echoed screams and moans of Harley Quinn and The Joker in their bedroom only made him want to puke as he walked into the living room.

Jackie was lying on the couch, her eyes were closed as her breathing evened out. Crane took the book next to her and put it back on the bookshelf when he heard Jackie sigh.

"Are they always that loud?" she muttered, not opening her eyes.

Crane nodded "Yeah, always…" he muttered back to her.

Jackie hummed before letting herself rest again, Jonathan Crane was pretty sure that at that point Jackie Gibbard could care less if she was killed or kidnapped for that matter.

Crane looked around the living room for a blanket to shield Jackie with from the cold, the chair he was standing next to had a small blanket with a pillow with it. It was going to have to do for now.

He tucked her in, watching her rest for a moment, before walking into the office and opening his laptop.

Crane opened his internet browser to the news, the bright lights nearly blinded the criminal for a moment before he blinked to see the story of the day in Gotham.

"_Wayne Enterprise heir missing_" the news article read, Crane smirked as he clicked on the link to read the full story about the 'beautiful' yet 'lost' Jackie Gibbard who was last seen at Arkham Asylum.

Jonathan smiled as he printed out the story, this was going in The Joker's achieves, he knew The Joker would be proud to, in a way, make the top story of the day.

"Alfred?" Jackie muttered, waking up the next morning with a blaring T.V. being on somewhere.

Jackie's blue eyes opened to discover that she was still in the nightmare that was yesterday, she felt her rage building up as she sat up on the couch.

She wrapped the small blanket around her as she listened to the noises around her, something was cooking in the kitchen, The Joker was talking loudly, and someone was walking up behind her.

"MORNING!" Harley screamed.

Jackie squealed as she fell of the couch, turning to Harley as she giggled. Jackie shook her head in frustration as she stood up.

"Don't do that!" Jackie said, wanting to punch her in the face so badly.

Harley contained herself as she cleared her throat "Sorry, breakfast is ready!" she said, dancing back into the kitchen.

Jackie sighed, dropping the blanket and walking into the kitchen where The Joker was reading the paper and Jonathan Crane was cooking breakfast and watching the morning news.

She turned to the T.V. as she listened to the news anchor talk. Harley handed Jackie a cup of coffee before guiding her to the empty chair next to The Joker, who didn't look up from his paper.

Crane placed breakfast on the table and cleared his throat as he sat at the end of the table, across from the Joker.

Harley sat across from Jackie "Ready, puddin?" she asked.

The Joker folded up his paper and placed it on the table "Ready…who's gonna saw grace today?" he asked.

"_Grace?_ You guys actually say grace?" Jackie asked.

Harley nodded "Yeah, we pray for total domination…" she said, smiling brightly.

"I'll pass…" she said, then hearing a familiar voice on the T.V. Jackie turned to see Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth on the television.

Jackie gasped as she turned up the volume, watching Bruce and Alfred in the middle of a press conference.

"…we have been informed that Jackie was in fact, kidnapped. And all we ask is that you bring her back. This young woman has been in trouble, but she had paid her dues…and she did nothing to deserve this. I'm willing to pay a ransom for her. Thank you." Bruce said before walking away from the press.

Jackie lost her breathe, she slowly stood up from her chair and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

She sat against the hallway wall, praying to God that he either kill her or help her get out of this mess. But she was pretty sure God wasn't listening to those requests.

Crane cleared his throat "Something to share?" he asked, his hands in his pockets as he looked down at her.

Jackie sighed "What'd I do?" she asked.

Crane shook his head "Nothing. It's who you know…that's what got you here." He said.

Jackie sighed as she picked her the stitching in her jeans "I don't talk to him anymore." She said before looking up at Crane.

"You think that's going to stop him from saving you? Wanting him to protect you? Once you're in bed with the Batman, you don't get out." Crane remarked, sitting next to Jackie.

Jackie gagged "That sounds so derogatory…" she whispered.

Crane smiled "Well, maybe it's supposed to sound that way." He said before touching her arm "What's stopping you from fighting us?" he whispered in her ear.

Jackie turned to Crane and smiled "The fact that I can't find a goddamn frying pan to kick your ass with…" she said, standing up and walking down the hallway before opening a random door and walking inside.

Crane smiled to himself, Jackie had just walked into a closet.

Jonathan walked towards the closet and leaned against the wall next to it "If you're going to storm off into a room…you might want to know where they are." He remarked.

"Go to hell." Jackie yelled, being mumbled by coats and scarves.

Crane sighed "Suit yourself then." He said, walking away and back into the kitchen where The Joker and Harley Quinn were waiting for him.

* * *

Jackie sighed as she sat in the closet, her pride was too high for her to just walk out of a closet and pretend to be civil.

The man who killed her parents was in the kitchen cracking jokes and trying to be nice to her, Jackie promised herself that if he opened the closet door, she would kill him.

The laughter of the 'friends' made Jackie miss home. She was missing Alfred's jokes and Bruce's 'Batman Gone Wrong' stories, she missed her bed and all of her friends.

Jackie just wanted to go home.


	16. Rain Storms

Her breath was fogging up the window as she watched the People of Gotham continuing their day while she longed for freedom.

Jackie had been in the house for a week and nothing had seemed to change. She was still stuck in the same house with Joker, still stuck in the same room, still stuck with the fact that she may never see her home again.

Harley cleared her throat from the doorway. "Hey, we should go shopping!" she said, smiling brightly.

Jackie turned to Harley and sighed. "I don't have any money…"

"Yeah, you do." She giggles tossing Jackie her purse.

Jackie gasped. "You had my purse and you never told me?" she exclaimed.

"Well, didn't think you were going to need it…plus your Blackberry was in there…"

"I see," Jackie said bitterly. She turned back to the window.

Harley sighed, waiting for Jackie's anger to leave her "You want to go to the mall or not?" she asked.

Jackie turned back to Harley and opened her mouth to say something. Failing to come up with any excuse as to why she shouldn't go, she finally nodded to the other woman.

* * *

The mall was almost empty when Harley and Jackie walked through it. The people passing glanced at Jackie before realizing that they _did_ know her—she was on the news after all!

Harley was clueless to the stares as she skipped to every store. One man stopped just a few feet from where Jackie and Harley were sitting. He had recognized her almost immediately. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Harley noticed this and looked from the man to Jackie.

"Shit," she whispered. "We have to go." She stood and grabbed Jackie by the arm.

"What? Where are we going?" she asked as Harley led her away.

The man followed them. Before Harley could get Jackie through the door to the parking lot he grabbed Jackie by the wrist.

"You're not going anywhere with her," he said pulling her back.

Harley whirled around and from out of nowhere had her gun cocked, loaded, and aimed at the man's head. His eyes went wide for a moment before Harley pulled the trigger.

* * *

"I'm very disappointed in you Harley!" The Joker yelled.

"I'm sorry, puddin'. I was just trying to be nice," Harley wept.

The Joker groaned. "Sorry just isn't going to cut it this time!" he said. "Although I'm happy that we got some air time on the news, I don't like that you took our kidnapee out in public. What if someone followed you back here?"

Harley muttered another sorry through her tears. The Joker shook his head before he stormed away from her.

Jackie sighed as she leaned against the bed in the dark, the rain was coming down hard but it was comforting to her.

The bedroom door opened and closed quietly, Jackie sighed. "It's open." She remarked sarcastically.

"It usually is." Crane shot back.

Jackie sighed heavily as she continued to look out the window while Jonathan Crane slid next to her, sitting against the bed while taking off his reading glasses before rubbing his head.

"They're a handful." Jonathan remarked.

Jackie just shrugged her shoulders, not looking away from the rainy window and Crane noticed this and the severity of her concentration.

"Do you like the rain?" he asked.

Jackie tensed; she rubbed a smudge off her Converse shoes as she bit her lip nervously. "My friends and I had this great idea to steal my neighbors trash cans and roll down the hill in them while it rained…"

She smiled as she remembered that day. "...and I remember being at the bottom of the hill, still in the trash can, listening to the rain pitter-patter against it. And I remember thinking; 'this is how I want it to always be like, peaceful, simple' The rain makes me feel simple again," She said.

Crane nodded. "Why'd you stop believing?" he asked.

"My parents died, and I left my friends behind." Jackie said, finally turning to Crane.

Jackie's dark blue eyes met with Crane's icy blues and a nerve hit the Scarecrow as he leaned in and kissed the vulnerable teenager.

She pushed him away quickly and was in shock as she looked at Jonathan Crane, he looked just as lost as she was as she slapped him across the face.

Crane held his cheek for a moment, thinking he could fill her head up with thoughts of lust as he looked at her. "Have you never felt the touch of a man, Jackie?" he asked her softly.

"Now you're just being a perve." She snapped moving off the bed.

Crane smirked. "Or maybe I know you like things rough and complicated. It only makes sense since you run with the Batman," He said grabbing her wrist.

"No, it doesn't; because, Batman never hit on me in his Batcave!" Jackie said.

Crane stood, liking the ferocity in the little girl. "You mean that really exists?" he asked pulling her against him.

"Maybe." She whispered, being paralyzed by what was going on. Crane had control at that point as he leaned over her, smirking in self confidence.

Crane stroked her hair softly for a moment. "Did you ever imagine your first time to be during a rain storm?" he asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "No, but it doesn't matter. Cause 'our' first time was me being sedated while strapped to a gurney, remember?" she asked in her sarcastic tone.

Jonathan held Jackie's curvy waist as he kissed her neck. "I'll make up for that this time." He said, his long and boney fingers holding tightly to her waist as she pushed him away roughly.

"This time? There won't even _be_ a 'this time'!" she said.

Crane remained in control as she continued to fight him off. All he wanted was to take her again, to have her soft, sweet body against his.

"Let go of me!" she hissed.

"Just trust me," He whispered.

Jackie let her fingernails dig into Crane's arm when the bedroom door shot open "Scarecrow!" The Joker yelled.

Crane looked up from Jackie. "Let's go get into trouble," He said, walking out of the bedroom.

He looked back down at Jackie. "To Be Continued…" he said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before letting her go and walking out of the bedroom after the Joker.

Jackie stood there in shock, her heart pounding. She had gotten lucky this time.

* * *

The boys left, Jackie walked out of the bedroom, stripping off her clothing and shoes as she walked towards the bathroom.

Harley watched amusingly while trying to hide a smile "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I have to take a shower," Jackie said, opening the bathroom door in nothing but her bra and underwear "I feel so dirty." She said, walking into the shower.

Harley shrugged her shoulders, she'd find out once Jackie got out of her shower.

* * *

**Just want to give a BIG shout out to my peep Miranda for working her magic while editing this chapter-seriously, it was a mess! Enjoy, you guys!**


	17. Frying Pan Attack

"They think I'm dead!" she yelled in his face. Jackie was no longer allowed herself to be intimidated by the clown make-up and was more than willing to introduce his face to her fist at that point.

The Joker smirked. "Good! We won't have to be watching our backs anymore!" he insisted back to her.

Jackie huffed and puffed in the kitchen, Harley insisted that it was Jackie's turn to make breakfast. The Joker followed her. In all of her anger she grabbed the frying pan from the stove top and smacked The Joker's face with it.

Scarecrow and Harley Quinn tackled Jackie down to the ground after the incident, Jackie screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to fight them.

"Go get your sedative, Crane! Quick, before I lose my grip!" Harley yelled, watching Crane as he ran towards his room.

Jackie screamed again. "GET OFF ME!" she yelled.

Crane came back, pressing the teenager to the tiled floor as he injected the needle into her arm as she relaxed slowly. Jackie quit fighting the villains as she looked across from her, watching The Joker picking himself up off the floor.

"Well, she surely knows how to use a frying pan," Crane remarked softly.

Jackie's vision began to blur, she lay on the cold tile floor and allowed the sedative to take her.

* * *

She smelt nail polish as she awoke. She was lying down on the bed in the dimly lit room. Jackie opened her eyes and looked down to see Harley painting Jackie's toe nails and humming a tune that she didn't care to recognize.

"What are you doing?" Jackie muttered softly.

Harley smiled sweetly. "Painting your nails…I hope you don't mind the color," She said.

The blood red nail color didn't bother her as she lay back down on the soft pillow. "I want to go home," Jackie whispered.

Harley shook her head. "You can't," she muttered.

Jackie sighed, trying to hold back her tears of frustration. "Why not?" she nearly sobbed.

"Because we're still waiting for Batman," Harley said, finally looking up at Jackie.

Jackie chocked up. "He can't be sure I'm alive," She insisted.

Harley was about to argue when The Joker and the Scarecrow walked into the bedroom; The Joker with a video camera, and Scarecrow with another needle.

Crane slowly walked up to Jackie, he stroked her hair softly as he placed the needle into her vain. "Sorry about this," he whispered.

The Joker giggled. "Lets start this thing!" he said excitedly turning on the camera.

* * *

"Good day, Commissioner. As you can see, Jackie Gibbard is still alive; and we'll return her to Mr. Wayne on one condition…we want the Batman," The Joker said, showing the sedated Jackie on camera before talking to it.

Harley giggled as she finished Jackie's pedicure.

The Joker laughed. "I know I should have started off with the video, but Scarecrow and I assumed Batman's devotion to his little sidekick would bring him right in," he went on to say.

Jackie took in a deep breathe, The Joker was right, the video was over a month due. Jackie closed her eyes again, letting the villains do their business for a change.

* * *

"Hey, Joker…what do you call a cow with no legs?" Jackie heard Crane ask as she awoke from another daze.

The Joker shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know…" he muttered.

Jackie got off the bed and walked towards the door, opening it up slightly as she saw The Joker and the former doctor in the kitchen.

"Ground beef," Crane remarked.

The Joker broke out in hysterical laughter and slammed his hand on the table as if it had been the funniest joke he had ever heard.

_Boy these guys must be bored_, Jackie thought as she inched her way to the kitchen. The Joker stopped laughing.

"That wasn't very funny." The Joker remarked, then turning to see Jackie from the corner of his eye.

Crane turned around to look at the teenager; she looked like she had been through hell and back again, but he found that rather appealing about her.

Jackie took in a deep breathe, she eyes the two of them for a moment before walking past the kitchen and into the living room that was empty.

The television in the living room was off. Jackie pushed the on button and sat in front of the T.V and switched channels to the news, but there was nothing of the video anywhere.

Jackie, who was sitting on her knees, fell onto the floor while adjusting her legs. She looked at her arm, two needle marks; she stroked them for a moment before she simply lay on the floor.

"Jackie," Crane called out, walking out into the living room to find the girl lying on the carpet.

Crane smirked to himself as he walked up to her; he looked down at her while she continued to watch T.V., uninterested in whatever he had to say.

"Harley and The Joker are going out tonight, so it's just going to be you and me," Crane said with a smirk on his confident face.

Jackie hummed. "Woopty Doo," She said sarcastically.

Crane sat on the sofa beside her. Jackie inched away from him. As of late, he was beginning to make her uncomfortable, but in a good way. The news was echoing through the house when The Joker's voice peered through the T.V.; their video had finally hit the news. The Joker ran out into the living room to see his creation.

Jackie covered her mouth as she captivated herself with what she was seeing, she honestly couldn't remember half of the video because of the sedative. That thought earned Crane a glare from the corner of her eye. How could one man be so rough yet so gentle?

"Well, that'll certainly get his attention," The Joker commented after their piece was over.

Jackie turned to The Joker before getting up off the floor, she crossed her arms.

"Good luck getting your ass handed to you," she said before walking into the bedroom.

The Joker grinned whole heartedly. "I will," he muttered to himself.


	18. Sex and Drugs

The house was quiet after Harley and The Joker left for their 'date' and all Jackie could think about was how hungry she felt. She walked softly into the kitchen and pulled a frying pan out; going to make her first meal of the day.

The fridge was packed with food, it looked as if the villains were preparing for the apocalypse will all the food.

The pancake mix would just have to do; Jackie couldn't find anything else that was as appetizing.

She hummed a tune to herself as she read the instructions on the back of the mix. She couldn't hear Crane, so she assumed she was safe.

"I won't soothe your pain, I won't ease your strain, you'll be waiting in vain-I've got nothing for you to gain," Jackie sang softly as she closely measured everything into the bowl.

Jackie's stomach gargled loudly; she winced from the pain of her hungry stomach for a moment before mixing everything together.

* * *

Three large pancakes were cooling on a plate, Jackie's back was to the kitchen entrance. She was cleaning off the stove when a strong, yet boney, hand spun Jackie around, she gasped as the Scarecrow flung a gas towards her.

She coughed, holding onto the oven handle as she caught herself; trying to clear herself of the entire toxin while closing her eyes. No wonder he had been so quiet!

Jackie looked up to see that she had, in fact, inhaled the Scarecrow's infamous hallucinogen toxin.

"Oh, shit," She whispered to herself.

But instead of being afraid of the mask she was allured by it. She knew the Crane beneath it. Jackie grabbed the mask, and softly pulled it away from Crane's face. Dr. Jonathan Crane's piercing blue eyes captivated her; she reached out for Crane before pulling herself closer to him, softly kissing him on the lips.

Jackie was lost in the blue depths of his eyes, she wasn't questioning herself as Crane kissed her back, taking the small of her back as he guided her out of the kitchen, not parting ways with her soft lips.

He closed the door behind them as he swiftly pulled off his tie; throwing it aside as he laid Jackie softly on the bed.

Jackie lay there, the toxin was going through her blood stream as she examined the room, Crane's deep blue eyes guiding the way as he rode his hands up her shirt.

Her breathing was light as the trace of Crane's fingers left a chilled path on her skin, Jackie looked up at Crane, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the bedroom; it seems too beautiful to be real for her.

"Jackie…" Crane's voice whispered before being echoed in her mind. The buttons on her shirt began to unbutton one by one as her hand held onto Crane's wrist.

She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her neck, the sheets were cool against their warm skin as Crane's lips touched her chest as he opened her shirt.

Her white lacy bra surprised him. Jackie made a try at his shirt, unbuttoning his shirt that exposed a white under shirt. She scuffed quietly, it echoed heavily in the room as she tightened her grip on Crane's arm.

"It's alright," Crane whispered, placing a kiss on her lips.

Jackie slightly gasped for air as she felt the button on her jeans pop; they slowly started to slide off her thighs and onto the floor.

"Jonathan…" she moaned, looking deep into his eyes. The hallucinogen was getting stronger by the second as the world began to crumble around her.

Crane held her neck as he pulled her closely, kissing her ear lobe before whispering in her ear. "Stay with me," he said.

_Stay with him_. Jackie knew it was a double entendre because even the Scarecrow knew that Jackie's mind was losing itself. Jonathan Crane was going to lose her if he didn't do something fast. He had to save her from the monster she had created inside herself.

Jackie's eyes softly rolled back into her head as Crane dropped her on the bed as he looked for his emergency kit that included a stolen copy of the antidote for his own monster.

* * *

The needle stuck into her veins as he quickly let the serum enter Jackie's blood stream.

He knew he had lost his chance of sex that night, but he was confident enough to believe that there would be another chance.

Jackie relaxed before falling unconscious on Crane's bed, he smiled to himself as he placed the needle on his nightstand table; she would live to see another day.

Crane adjusted Jackie to lie comfortably on the bed before he slowly moved out of the bedroom to let her sleep peacefully.

He wanted to kick himself, but even Dr. Jonathan Crane knew that The Joker would kick his ass if he corrupted the plan. Crane was becoming restless; he wasn't sure Batman was ever going to show up.

"Fucking bat…" Crane muttered to himself as he walked into the living room; going straight for the television.

* * *

It had been hours for Jackie as she finally woke up. Her head was throbbing as she slowly sat up in the dark bedroom.

The light under her door made her smile for a moment, there was somebody around at least; but not the people she wanted around.

Jackie sighed as she remembered everything, she remembered Crane drugging her; and his touch, his soft and gentle touch on her skin.

If nothing else above, Jackie could testify that Jonathan Crane knew how to treat a girl, for the most part.

She stood up and felt the light headed effects as she immediately sat back down on the bed; this was going to be another long night for Jackie Gibbard.


	19. Empire Throne

She was in the middle of a million dollar pool as she sat in the living room, Harley Quinn giggled as she threw the money up in the air and watched it land all over the living room.  
"We hit the jackpot, puddin'!" she squealed.  
Jackie sighed as she remained on the carpet; the bills were crisp and felt smooth against her skin as she watched The Joker and Harley Quinn bask in their successful night.  
"What do you say 'Dr. Crane', that we all go out for a night on the town?" The Joker asked.  
Crane leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, smiling at him with his smug smile.  
Jackie slowly got up off the floor, climbing over the couch to attempt and not ruin Harley's pool of cash.  
"I'm going to bed," Jackie announced, walking into the back hallway towards the bedrooms.  
The three villains went quiet, listening to Jackie as she closed a bedroom door behind her.  
Harley sighed as she turned to The Joker. "Maybe she needs some fresh air," She suggested.  
Crane shook his head. "No," he said, almost reassuring himself.  
The Joker crossed his arms. "Then what do you suggest doctor? What's your diagnosis?" he asked while walking up to the thin man.  
"We need to find the Batman; otherwise she is going to be useless," Crane remarked. He looked dead into The Joker's brown eyes as he stood his ground.  
The Joker smiled. "I think I have an idea…" he said with a chuckle.

The next night depressed Jackie, Harley and The Joker had taken her out of the hideout and threw her into the 'scene'.  
Wayne Enterprise was empty as they broke past the security system and walked inside.  
The Joker and Harley giggled about the danger while Jackie's heart strings were tugging themselves apart as she walked into the once familiar building.  
"Lets hurry up, we're here for the files and that's it!"  
Jackie turned to The Joker. "What files?" she asked.  
The Joker smiled. "The files for a certain item in stock…"  
"You mean the Applied Sciences department?" Jackie asked, crossing her arms as she looked at The Joker.  
He smiled. "Do you know how to get to the 'Applied Sciences' department, Jackie?" he asked.  
Jackie shook her head. "I'm forbidden from Applied Sciences," She said.  
The Joker chuckled. "Well, then, we're just going to have to change that, aren't we?" he asked before walking away from Jackie.

They left her alone, she was on the highest floor and all she wanted to do was cry but Jackie certainly didn't want to let the villains know how vulnerable she was.  
She turned to a window; the fire alarm was right next to it as she let the wheels turn in her mind.  
Jackie was depressed; she was literally dying for a way out. She just wanted to get home to Bruce and Alfred and being there, at Wayne Enterprise, didn't help her urge to run for it.  
She walked towards the window and pulled the fire alarm, the sirens were loud and obnoxious as she opened the window before crawling out onto the edge of the building.  
"JACKIE!" The Joker yelled.  
She didn't turn back as she held onto the stone frame of the building as she looked down at the bright lights of cars and other buildings.  
The Joker stuck his head out. "What are you doing? Are you crazy? Get back over here—we have to leave!" he yelled.  
Jackie took in a deep breathe as she turned to The Joker. "Then leave," she whispered.  
The look on the Joker's face was surprising; his expression almost seemed sincere as he huffed. "Fine, enjoy the afterlife!" he said, leaving her there.  
Jackie sighed, looking back down at the city. She imagined letting go, she imagined the fall and how her body would turn into Jelly once it came into contact with the street…or a car.

Jackie had been holding on for two hours, thinking about it harder each time.  
The Gotham cops were watching her closely as Commissioner Gordon called out to her on the speaker.  
"Don't move, I'm coming up there!" Commission Gordon remarked, putting his speaker com down and walked into the Wayne Enterprise building.  
She sighed, thinking about just letting go. The story would be on the front page news; the heir to the Wayne throne jumps off her empire building to her death. Bruce Wayne becomes a tragic figure instead of an asshole.  
Jackie saw it so clearly, it was perfect.  
"Jackie, sweetheart what are you doing?" Gordon asked, reaching the window, looking out at her.  
The teenager didn't look at him. "I just want to go home," she whispered, letting a tear fall off her pale cheek.  
Gordon shook his head. "Then you don't want to do this. Think about Bruce—and Alfred! They can't live without you," he remarked softly.  
"I just-I miss them, and they wouldn't let me go," She said.  
"Who wouldn't let you go?" he asked.  
Jackie took in a deep breath. "The Joker…he needed me to get to the Batman, but the Batman never came. So they just kept me," she said, turning to Gordon.  
Gordon reached out for Jackie's hand. "I have to take you to Arkham, but I promise you that Bruce and Alfred will be there waiting for you!" he said.  
"You promise?" she asked.  
Gordon nodded. "I promise, on the life of my children, Jackie. Come on, take my hand!" he pleaded.  
Jackie scooted closer to Gordon, she took his hand and was swiftly pulled back into the building. She swore she could hear the town sigh with relief.  
Gordon took in a deep breathe as he pulled out his walking talkie. "This is Gordon, I've got her. Have a gurney ready for her downstairs," he said.  
Jackie sighed softly as Gordon guided her to the elevator where Gotham police were waiting for her.  
She looked up at Gordon, who seemed sure of himself and relieved at the same time. She noticed his grip on her arm was firm, but not tight, as he walked with her to the lobby of Wayne Enterprise.  
The world waited for her to be seen, but Jackie wasn't so sure if she wanted to be out in the open anymore.

* * *

**Yes. She is free-but not for long. Comments are great, and I promise there will be Lemons VERY shortly...:)**


	20. Akrham Visit One

Arkham was just how she left it, cold and creepy. She was secured firmly on her gurney as she was strolled along her way to the examination room with Gordon by her side.

"Where's Bruce?" Jackie asked.

Gordon looked down at her. "He's on his way," he assured her.

"You promised he'd be here when I did!" Jackie said, almost crying.

Jackie screamed at the top of her lungs as she was strolled to the examination room, with Dr. Green waiting for her.

She felt a pinch on her arm with a tingling sensation going through her veins; she looked down to see a needle in her arm, pumping a sedative through her veins.

"Stop…" Jackie whispered, before feeling heavy as she relaxed in her gurney.

Dr. Green sighed. "Alright, be gentle getting her out. Commissioner, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said, walking with the Commissioner out of the examination room.

"What am I supposed to tell Mr. Wayne when he gets here?" Gordon asked the doctor.

Dr. Green puts her hands in her coat pocket. "Tell him she's under a sedative, and that she's being examined, which might take awhile," she said, turning back to the room.

"Define awhile?" he yelled.

Dr. Green stopped and turned back to the Commissioner. "A couple of hours. 4 to 5 hours," she said, walking back to the examine room.

Jackie awoke in a usual Arkham get-up. A dirty white dress and a plastic bracelet with her name on it.

She walked to her door and banged on it. "OPEN THE DOOR!" she screamed, the white walls were making her feel woozy just as a guard opened the door.

"It's just protocol, miss…" the guard said.

Jackie looked at the guard in disgust. "What's just protocol?" she asked.

"The straight jacket," He said.

She lost her breathe, pushing herself back into her cell. "No-no-no-no! Please don't!" she remarked. Jackie was beginning to panic as she cornered herself as the guard walked into her room.

"Miss Gibbard, I'm not going to hurt you. But you need to put on the straight jacket, or you can't leave your room!" the guard assured her.

Jackie shook her head. "No. Can't I just wear your handcuffs?" she begged.

The guard shook his head. "No, Miss Gibbard. I will be gentle. Just walk into the jacket and I'll get you ready alright?" he asked, adjusting the jacket.

The teenager sighed. "You promise you won't hurt me?" she asked.

The guard nodded. "I promise, and then you and I are going to a room where Mr. Wayne is waiting for you," he gently.

"Mr. Pennyworth too?" Jackie asked.

The guard nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he said.

Jackie sighed as she walked toward the jacket, she was alert as the guard helped her put on the jacket when a nurse also walked into the room.

"Is she ready?" the nurse asked.

The guard nodded. "Can you help me real quick?" the guard asked.

Jackie was about to lose herself as she felt the jacket lock itself around her, she felt claustrophobic as the guard and nurse walked away from the straight jacket and helped Jackie out of her room.

"Bruce," she whispered, walking into the visitor room.

Bruce and Alfred turned to see her in the straight jacket, with tears nearly spilling in both of their eyes.

"Oh, Jackie…" Bruce said, giving her a big hug even though she could not return the favor.

Alfred smiled, the old man was reassured that his goddaughter was alright. "I was so worried about you," He said, stroking her hair for a moment.

Jackie nodded. "I missed you guys," she said, trying to hide her tears.

Though they didn't want to remark about it, both Bruce and Alfred knew she had changed and not for the better.

Bruce knew that this was his fault entirely as he watched Jackie, in her fallen grace that she, herself, wasn't even aware of. If only Batman had gotten to her sooner.

Jackie Gibbard was gone.

"We're going to get you out of here, I promise!" Alfred promised Jackie, patting her shoulder softly as he looked her over.

Bruce simply smiled to himself as he watched the conversation go on between Jackie and Alfred; his family.

Jackie was in her cell, she was bored as hell and she kept waiting for a doctor or a nurse, or anybody really, to come in and tell her that she could go home.

But that moment never came; and Jackie was positive it wasn't going to happen.

She knew that even under the circumstances a suicide attempt was a suicide attempt. No exceptions. Not even for Jacqueline Virginia Gibbard.

She relaxed in the corner, sighing heavily as she slid onto the cold floor. She thought about Dr. Crane, she couldn't help herself as she imagined him touching her; she imagined him whispering sweet nothings into her ear; she imagined him fucking her against the kitchen table in the hideout.

Jackie giggled to herself as she came back to reality, the reality of her being a patient in her interning nut-house.

The teenager simply closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the wall, thinking to herself again as she felt the flimsy fabric of her cotton dress against her skin.

"Save me, Jonathan," she muttered to herself, looking ahead at the wall in front of her; smiling to herself. "Save me," she muttered again.

"So—just like that? We lost our leverage!" Crane remarked, deep down he knew that his upset feelings were more because he lost his potential love rather than his leverage.

The Joker giggled as he stood up from his chair. "It's alright, Crane. She'll be just fine," he remarked.

Crane scuffed. "That's all you got? 'She'll be fine'…that's all you have for us?" he asked in an annoyed manner.

"Yes. Because we're going to get your little teddy bear; don't worry Crane, she'll be back," The Joker reassured him before walking out of the living room.

Crane took in a deep breathe, he just hoped he could keep The Joker's word.

* * *

**No, no Lemons yet. But they will be coming soon *cough*nextchapter*cough*...enjoy yourselves with this treat in the meantime.**


	21. How Do You Like It?

**WARNING: SERIOUS SEXUAL STUFF-and EXPLICIT LANGUAGE-YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!  
**

* * *

Bruce had pulled a typical millionaire move as he paid for Jackie's freedom just a week after she was admitted.

Though, life at the Wayne Manor hadn't gotten simpler, but worse as Bruce and Jackie argued and fought all the time.

Alfred himself was worried how badly it would turn out for either of them as he listened in the kitchen for the fight of the night. They had fought over petty stuff in the past, but these spats where beyond that.

Bruce yelled at the top of his lungs at Jackie, who simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Who do you think you are!" Bruce yelled, slamming a lamp to the floor, causing it to break. "You are _my_ ward, my responsibility! I can't have you gallivanting around at all hours of the night."

Jackie scuffed as she grabbed her coat and opened the front door. "Go fuck yourself, Wayne! I will come and go as I damn well please, you _don't_ own me!" she said, before slamming the front door after her.

Bruce huffed and puffed as he walked into the kitchen. "ALFRED!" he yelled in anger.

She walked the streets of Gotham in her long pea coat, the chill air only made Jackie's anger stronger.

The thugs of Gotham watched as she walked by, cat whistling to her but only that, until she turned a wrong corner.

"Hey, sweetie…where you going?" one thug asked, cornering her.

Their harsh touches only made Jackie smirk as a thug brought out his knife. "What's so funny precious?" a thug asked her.

Jackie giggled. "You actually think you stand a chance?" she asked.

A whistle came from the roads, the thugs and Jackie turned to see a thin and tall shadow walking towards them along with a small and curvy figure following close behind.

"Now boys," the tall one said.

The figure walked into the light; it was The Joker. His big sarcastic smile intimidated the thugs as he walked closer.

"Why don't we let the little girl go? She's bound to hurt you as much as I'm about to," The Joker remarked.

The thugs dropped their knives and ran away from The Joker, who cleared his throat and turned to his smaller companion. "See, I told you it was her!" he said.

Harley walked into the light. "What are you doing out here?" she asked ignoring the Joker and reaching for Jackie's wrist.

Jackie sighed as she took Harley's hand. "Looking for trouble," She muttered.

"Why?" Harley asked, walking with her arm around Jackie's shoulder. The Joker led them out of the alley way and into the streets of Gotham.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm mad," She said simply.

Harley pouted. "What happened?" she asked.

The Joker sighed. "Oh, darling, just let it go," He said, walking with the two ladies.

"It's nothing," Jackie said.

Harley gasped. "You're my best friend, you can't leave me hanging like that!" she said spinning Jackie to face her.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to hurt anybody about it?" Jackie asked.

Harley nodded "Sure, I promise, doll."

"Ever since I went back, Bruce and I fight all the time. And I hate him so much! I don't know what happened. He's put it in his head that he can control me, and I don't like it…" Jackie said, letting her head hang low as she walked with Harley.

Harley pouted for a moment, sympathizing with her friend. "It's alright, he'll come around…but until then, let's go back to the hideout," She said, putting her arm around Jackie again. She smiled broadly at her.

"Okay," Jackie said, letting a small smile escape her lips.

She leaned against the wall, watching Harley make Hot Chocolate for her, she sighed heavily as she turned away to see Crane standing in front of her.

"You alright?" he asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," She remarked, hoping her false smile would trick Crane, but there was no such luck.

Crane touched her arm. "What happened?" he asked.

She teared up and shrugged her shoulders. "I missed them a lot, and I thought they missed me too…but once I got home," she shook her head softly, "I guess they didn't miss me as much as I had thought," She said.

"_I_ missed you," He said, leaning in to kiss her.

Jackie turned her head away before their lips met, smiling at his words. "You missed _me?_ I was gone for all of ten day," she asked, turning back to him.

Crane nodded. "Yes, and those ten days were the most excruciatingly painful days I've ever had," He whispered close to her ear.

Jackie took in a deep breath. "I hope I don't scare you away with this, but—when I was in Arkham, I imagined you. I thought about you touching me, seducing me…fucking me." She whispered seductively back to him.

Her lips came closer to Crane's as his shallow breathing touched her neck. "Maybe we should get a room," He suggested to her.

Jackie looked up at Jonathan, she smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," She whispered.

They entered his room; his tie and shirt were immediately removed as Jackie slowly took off her shirt, teasing the Scarecrow.

Crane tackled her down on the bed, throwing her shirt to the side as he unbuttoned her jeans and managed to kick off his shoes at the same time.

"Jonathan…" she whispered.

He looked down at her, his glasses were still on as she smiled at him, reaching out for his reading glasses and took them off; giving herself a better look at his piercing blue eyes.

She tossed them aside as she unbuckled his belt, and slid it off his waist before throwing it into the growing pile of clothes.

He kissed her lips softly as he pulled her jeans down and off of her body, Jackie moaned at his touch as she reached out for his pants and returned the favor.

He took her swiftly into his arms as he moved the both of them under the covers and against each others bodies when the sound of soft rain hitting the window distracting Jackie for a moment.

"I guess our first time _is_ going to be during a rain storm," Jackie whispered, kissing Jonathan softly.

Crane smiled as he looked at her. Her beauty distracted him. Before he could register what had happened he found that Jackie turned him over and was now on top of him.

Jackie roughly pulled off his boxer, seeing his rather excited member. She giggled, guiding Crane's finger to her panties and letting him slide them off.

She placed her hands against his chest and took in a deep breathe "Are you ready?" she whispered.

Crane touched her arm softly. "Are you?" he asked cautiously.

She smiled, letting herself dangle against his tip, looking deep into his eyes before letting herself slide onto him abruptly.

Jackie gasped as Crane held onto her arms, helping her balance as they looked at each other.

She intertwined their hands and slowly began to ride up and down against his shaft. Jackie attempted to contain her moans as Jonathan groaned heavily.

He hadn't been with a woman in years, and this girl, this 'virgin' made him feel so alive. He gripped her hips firmly.

"Jonathan," Jackie whispered above him.

He only let out a sharp moan as he guided her to go faster against him, thrusting his hips against hers, having Jackie scream out in pure pleasure.

Crane covered her mouth as he turned her over; dominating her as he picked up the pace, swiftly thrusting into her with no sympathy of her screams or whimpers.

Jackie grabbed his mane and pulled on it as he thrusted, he grabbed her wrist "Don't fight me!" he demanded.

"Harder, Jonathan!" she yelled at him, leaning her head back as his thrusts became mean and tough.

She squealed in pleasure, holding his arm tightly with one hand still tugging at his hair. The heavily breathing and the echo of the headboard hitting the wall were the only sounds and they were pretty sure The Joker and Harley could hear them.

"FUCK ME, Jonathan!" Jackie pleaded, looking deep into his blue eyes.

Jonathan looked at her in return. "You sure?" he asked, almost gambling with her as she leaned closer, biting his neck.

"I trust you," she breathed into his ear.

He stopped thrusting and wrapped the sheets around the both of them before moving Jackie off the bed and onto the floor.

The sheets were tangled around them as Crane got on top of her again, gripping the carpet with one hand and a handful of her hair in the other.

He hurt her, he fucked her like she wouldn't fall to pieces once he was done, _he_ didn't treat her like glass. Jackie screamed, moving her hips against him which forced Crane to let the deep groan that was growing in his throat to escape.

The echo of his groan vibrated against Jackie's body as he continued to thrust into her; harder and harder.

"Jonathan-I'm gonna-" Jackie moaned, holding onto Crane's hand as she felt her walls tighten around Jonathan's manhood.

Crane kept going, he felt Jackie tighten around him and he knew it was coming for her. Crane knew that if she came, he wouldn't be too long behind her.

He leaned up as he got a better angle, thrusting more into Jackie as she tilted her head back. Jackie began to move roughly against the carpet and sheets as Crane felt himself closing in on the prize.

"DR. CRANE!" she screamed, feeling herself come as she wrapped her arms tightly around Crane, who kept thrusting.

Crane felt himself ready to explode as he continued to thrust into Jackie, he felt the momentum build up before he finally felt a release.

Jackie let go of Crane as she fell back onto the carpet, Jonathan let a few more thrusts out before he stopped entirely. He rested his head against her shoulder as they both heaved for air.

"You are amazing…" Jackie muttered softly into his ear.

Crane looked at Jackie and smiled. "You are too…" he whispered, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"YAHOO—sounds like the doctor finally got something from his patient!" they heard The Joker yell from the other side of the door.

Jackie let a small chuckle out as she turned from the door to Jonathan. "I guess they have competition now," she said.

Crane smiled as he rolled off of Jackie, he took her hand and looked at her "Now what?" he asked softly.

Jackie smiled as she slowly got on top of him "Now—it's my turn." She whispered, quickly sliding onto Jonathan, taking him by surprise.

* * *

**See? What did I tell you! The Lemons arrived! Hope you all are happy now. The story should pick up seriously in the way of storyline. Comments are GREATLY appreciated...**


	22. New World

Crane fell off Jackie for the hundredth time, they heaved as they lay on the carpet of the bedroom, looking up at the white ceiling.

Jackie tugged at Crane's wrist to look at his watch; 7:39 A.M.

"Oh my god," she heaved, dropping Crane's wrist back down as she slowly sat up on the floor, wrapping the bed sheets around her "...I'm going to be so sore," she muttered.

Crane smirked. "Good," he said sitting up next to Jackie.

She giggled as she nudged him with her elbow before she slowly picked herself up off the floor and walked softly out of the bedroom.

Jackie limped her way to the bathroom, passing Harley and The Joker, who were in the kitchen, as she opened the bathroom door.

"Oh yeah, she's pretty much useless today," The Joker remarked with a chuckle.

Harley giggled along with The Joker as Dr. Crane walked into the kitchen. The both of them were silent as Jonathan walked to the coffee pot to get a cup of coffee.

"Morning," The Joker said smiling.

Crane only hummed as he mixed his coffee together before joining the two villains at the table, who tried so hard to keep their giggles to themselves.

"So, how was your night, Scarecrow?" The Joker asked.

Crane simply smiled as he turned to his accomplice "It was—amazing," he whispered.

Harley sighed as she turned to Crane and grimaced at him "You better treat her like a queen, Crane, otherwise I will tear you apart!" she said, getting up from her seat and walking out of the kitchen.

The Joker chuckled "Now that we got her out of here-tell me everything!" he said, scooting closer to the Scarecrow

Harley walked into the bathroom just as Jackie hopped into the shower, the warm water making her moan.

"Oh, please...stop with that! I had to listen to it all night!" Harley said, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Jackie smiled as she popped her head out of the shower "I'm sorry about that," she said before going back into the shower.

Harley smiled. "Well, at least you were having a good time," she remarked.

"...I hope we didn't keep you up all night," Jackie said, starting to shampoo her hair.

Harley giggled. "You did. But puddin' made the best of it..." she said, sitting on the toilet next to the shower.

There was a prolonged silence in the bathroom as Jackie took her shower, Harley cleared her throat, trying to remain silent, as she listened to Jackie take her shower.

"Just ask!" Jackie asked, a little annoyed with the small elephant in the room.

Harley giggled "Okay! So, how was he?" she asked.

Jackie thought about it for a moment as she smiled to herself "He was incredible," she muttered, rinsing her hair.

"...details, Jackie, details..." Harley whispered, crossing her arms.

Jackie sighed, grabbing the bottle of conditioner "He made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. He made me feel so safe in his arms-even if he was being rough. It was the best 'first time' ever..." she explained.

Harley smiled. "That's sweet. So how was his, umm, 'appendage' if I can ask?" she said with another giggle.

Jackie squealed from the embarrassment of the question, she giggled as she tried to calm her nerves down for that moment. "...well, I don't know. Average?" she said.

Harley shook her head. "That doesn't tell me much...was he big?" she asked.

Jackie stopped herself from answering the question, causing Harley to laugh loudly as she stood up from sitting on the toilet.

"You're useless to me...I'll have to find out for myself!" Harley said.

Jackie grabbed the body wash as she turned to the shower curtain. "What are you going to do, sleep with him?" she asked.

Harley gagged. "No...well, I don't know. I'll probably just ask him to pull his pants down," she asked, opening the bathroom door.

"Well, have fun with that!" Jackie said in a sarcastic tone.

She heard the door close softly, giving Jackie an eerie feeling; she couldn't help but feel worried as Harley's words began replaying in her mind. Her tone worried Jackie as she washed her body, trying to give herself assurance that nothing would come of Harley's words.

"Where are we going, again?" Jackie asked, sitting in the backseat of The Joker's ride with Harley Quinn in her uniform.

"We're going to meet with my boys...at the warehouse," he said.

Jackie nodded. "Oh, Don't I need to be in uniform or something?" she asked.

Crane, The Joker, and Harley all turned to Jackie curiously. The girl just smiled "...I'll just stay in the car," she muttered, looking out the window to avoid looking at everyone's eyes.

"...don't worry about it," The Joker muttered. "Nobody's going to hurt you. Not with us around," he remarked. "Besides, you are awesome!"

Jackie smiled as she turned to The Joker. "Did you just call me awesome?" she asked.

"Don't let it get to your head," The Joker said, not looking at Jackie as he continued to drive to the warehouse.

Jackie giggled as she turned to Harley, who smiled along with her friend as they enjoyed the ride to their destination.

The warehouse was dark and soggy as The Joker walked with his accomplices towards the thugs of Gotham City.

Jackie walked behind the villains, still clueless as to what they were doing in the first place at an abandoned warehouse.

"Alright, minions, tonight we rock the system...I want to hear screams, I want to hear guns-I want to hear the Gotham Police panic from their offices!" The Joker remarked, pacing around the thugs as Harley, Crane, and Jackie watched.

Jackie could feel it in her bones that this was the beginning of a new life.


	23. The Ballerina

The Joker paced around the thugs, he sighed as he turned back to Harley who gave him a grimace back as she stood next to Jackie.

Jackie crossed her arms as she watched The Joker walk towards him, smiling to himself. "Gentlemen, I want you to meet—your new boss…"

The thugs watched as The Joker stood in front of Jackie, who looked up at him with wide blue eyes; he smiled widened as he turned back to his thugs.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet…_The_ _Ballerina_," The Joker said, turning back to Jackie before walking around and behind her.

Harley and Jackie turned to each other, Harley cocked an eyebrow and Jackie simply shrugged her shoulders; she wasn't going to argue with The Joker's chosen nickname for her.

Crane cleared his throat, The Joker turned to him as he cocked an eyebrow before turning back to his thugs.

"Now, boys…tonight, we need you to give it your all! I want you to torch every building, rob every child of its candy—I want Batman to look down from his roof and go 'What the hell is going on down there!'…do I make myself clear?" he asked.

The thugs grunted in approval.

The Joker cleared his throat. "Alright then." He paced back and forth, trying to find a way to divide the thugs four ways.

"…if your name ends with an-'s'…you're with The Ballerina," The Joker remarked.

Jackie sighed to herself as she watched the thugs walked towards her; she turned to Harley who crossed her arms and smirked at Jackie.

"I guess I'm gonna need a costume," Jackie muttered, walking out of the warehouse with her thugs.

The Joker chuckled. "Have fun darling, we'll pick you up at 3 o'clock!" he said, waving goodbye to the teenager.

* * *

Jackie walked with her thugs, she was unarmed; and she was pretty sure she was harmless as she heard the thugs talk about her behind her back.

"I'd like to take a bite out of that ass…" she heard from behind her. She tried to ignore their comments as she continued to walk the dark and empty streets of Gotham City.

Jackie cleared her throat as she turned to her thugs and smiled. "Alright, let's get cracking!" she said.

The thugs stared at her, she was lost for a moment when she realized that they weren't going to budge because she wasn't threatening.

Jackie swallowed her fear as she walked towards one of her thugs, she looked him dead in the eye and all he did was smirk at her.

"You think it's funny? That I'm so 'sweet' and 'innocent'?" she asked.

The thug cocked an eye brow 'Yeah, I do," he said in a deep voice.

Jackie smiled. "Oh, okay then," she said, grabbing his shoulders and kneeing him in the balls.

The thug dropped to the sidewalk, whining in pain as the other thugs looked down at their fellow man, then back up at Jackie.

"You all satisfied now? You've seen me hurt somebody, you gonna listen now!" she asked.

The thugs nodded quietly, Jackie huffed as she adjusted her bangs for a moment.

"What are you staring at me for! Go wreak some havoc!" she yelled.

The thugs ran around her, breaking into stores and catching parked cars on fire; Jackie's heart was racing as she witnessed the havoc she had caused, it made her feel powerful; and she hadn't felt that way in a long time.

* * *

She sat in the backseat with Crane as The Joker and Harley talked up in the front, Jackie was silent as she relaxed in the backseat with Jonathan's arm around her.

Jackie smiled as she closed her eyes against Crane's shoulder. "So how was your night?" she asked him.

Crane smiled as he stretched for a moment. "Well, I did some drug dealing for my toxin. And I turned a small time business man into a crazy man…" he said.

"And how did the drug dealing go?" Jackie asked softly.

Crane nodded. "It went well, got some new buyers," he said, turning to her.

Jackie smiled. "That's great, Jon," she whispered, cuddling closer to him as she continued to keep her eyes closed.

"Yeah, it is," Crane muttered back to her, resting his head against hers.

* * *

Jackie and Crane were up all night listening to Harley and The Joker go at it; the headboard hitting the wall shook Crane and Jackie in their bed.

Crane watched Jackie as she read her novel, thumping back and forth against the force that was on the other side of the wall.

"Wish we could compete against them," Crane said, lying in bed as he looked up at Jackie, who only smirked as she turned her page.

Crane took her wrist and sat up in the bed. "Do you think there's a future for us?" he asked in a soft tone.

Jackie looked up from her book and saved her page, she contemplated what Crane had asked her.

"If I say 'yes' are you going to propose?" she asked, turning to him with all seriousness in her face.

Crane chuckled and shook his head. "I'm just thinking maybe it could be the Scarecrow and his Ballerina…we could walk away from The Joker and Harley and do our own thing," He told her, stroking her hand softly.

Jackie smiled. "You mean you'd run away with me?" she asked.

"In a heartbeat!" he whispered.

Jackie smiled as she stroked Crane's cheek. "That's the nicest thing a guy has ever said to me…and I haven't been around that many guys!" she said, letting a small chuckle escape her lips.

Crane kissed her softly as he looked into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

The words echoed in Jackie's mind, nobody had ever said that to her. It was then, at that moment, she thought about Bruce and Alfred.

She thought about how she thought they loved her, only they turned on her once she came home from Arkham.

Crane looked at Jackie as she lost herself in her own thoughts; he took her other hand and looked her deep into her eyes, he knew what she was thinking. "…I would never hurt you," He whispered to her.

And with that, Jackie Gibbard's mind was at ease.


	24. The Wardrobe

"Jonathan…" she winced, sliding up and down against the shower tiles.

She held onto Crane as he thrusted in and out softly, his hands holding her closely as he looked into her eyes. "Hold on, baby," he whispered to her.

Jackie shook her head as she reached out for the towel rack. "I'm about to slide off!" she giggled.

Crane smiled back at her, kissing her passionately for a moment as he felt her wall's finally closing up around him; Jackie clenched her jaw closed as she tilted her head back.

Jackie's silent scream amused Crane to his core, he began losing himself as he went faster with his thrusts; causing Jackie to scream in pain.

"OW!" she yelled.

Crane stopped, realizing he was hurting her; her sore body couldn't take much after the other night; their first night of passion.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he whispered, stroking her cheek, trying to reassure her that he hadn't meant to do it on purpose.

Jackie smiled softly at Crane. "It's alright…now let me down, I have to wash my hair," she whispered to him.

Crane groaned as he let her feet touch the shower floor; the warm water of the shower bounced off of his shoulders as he looked at Jackie; smirking to himself as she faced her back to him as she began to lather her hair with the shampoo.

* * *

"Scarecrow, we're going out tonight. Be ready in 30 minutes!" The Joker remarked, walking by Crane on his way to the living room.

Crane cocked an eye brow. "Just…me—and you?" he asked.

The Joker nodded. "Yep, boy's night out!"

Crane sighed. "Okay, then…" he said unsure, turning around and walking to his bedroom.

* * *

Harley was jumping on the couch as Jackie attempted to clean up the kitchen "What's taking you so long? Lets go!" Harley yelled.

Jackie sighed. "Alright, give me one second!" she yelled back to Harley, who finally jumped off the couch.

"…we need to go shopping for your costume. Hurry up!" Harley yelled, walking into the kitchen.

Jackie threw the washcloth into the sink and turned to Harley. "Okay, I'm ready!" she remarked.

Harley giggled. "Great!" She grabbed Jackie's wrist and pulled her out of the apartment. "Because I have a great place we can go looking for your costume!" she remarked.

* * *

The outfit was working for her as she posed in the mirror in the bathroom, Harley hummed a song in the living room when the front door opened and closed.

Jackie turned to the bathroom door before looking back in the mirror, liking her appearance very much. Jackie gave herself a sexy smirk before adjusting her wardrobe one last time.

She opened the door to be close to a familiar pair of blue eyes covered with a pair of reading glasses. "Hello, beautiful…" he whispered, the timber of his voice dropping.

Jackie blushed as she kissed Crane on the lips for a moment. "So, how was boys night out?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Crane's back.

"It was okay, I'm just glad to be back, at home, with you," Crane said, giving her another peck on the cheek.

Jackie smiled as she looked at Crane, there were butterflies in her stomach as she looked over every freckle, ever dimple, and every wrinkle; then she realized it wasn't butterflies in her stomach.

She closed the door in Crane's face, throwing herself at the toilet as she threw up all the contents that were in her stomach.

"Jackie?" Crane asked, opening the door, seeing Jackie sitting against the toilet as she relaxed for a moment.

Jackie took in a deep breath. "I shouldn't have had the lobster," she muttered, leaning against the wall.

Crane sighed as he helped her up off the floor. "C'mon babe, let's get you to bed," he whispered to her, walking with her into the bedroom.

Jackie closed her eyes and rested against him; Crane sighed as she softly placed him on their king size bed; the cold sheets feeling nice to Jackie as she cuddled into a ball and fell asleep.

Crane stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my Ballerina," he muttered, slowly falling asleep next to her.

* * *

The next morning was a blur, it was a repeat of the night before; Jackie awoke and rushed into the bathroom to vomit up what she thought was a bad Lobster from dinner.

Harley cleared her throat as she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind the two of them and turning on the loud heater so neither Crane nor The Joker could hear them.

"…if you had food poisoning, you would have been up all night!" Harley remarked, playing with her blonde hair.

Jackie looked at Harley. "…are you implying something?" she asked.

Harley smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe," she said nonchalantly.

Jackie stood up to wash her mouth out. "You going to share with the class, Har?" she asked.

"…maybe…" she muttered with a shrug.

Jackie rinsed out her mouth, gargling mouth wash before turning back to Harley.

Harley smiled. "Maybe you're pregnant?" she whispered softly.

Jackie lost her cocky smiled. "That's not possible!" she remarked, almost denying it to herself.

Harley cocked an eye brow. "How long has it been—since the rape?" she whispered softly.

Her face with pale, putting two and two together, Jackie looked back up at Harley. "Two and a half months…" she whispered back.

Harley cleared her throat. "Then we're going to need to reinforcements," She whispered back.

Jackie tapped at the marble counter sink, thinking for a moment. "You think you could get them in without the boys detecting anything?" she asked.

Harley smiled as she turned off the heater and opened the door. "I've done it more than once!" she remarked, walking out of the bathroom.

Jackie sighed, leaning against the counter, crossing her arms. She thought about everything and if she _was_ in fact pregnant; she was too young and inexperienced to raise a child.

Plus, they didn't have enough room in the hideout for a baby and its crib along with other necessities. She slid to her knees. God, what would Jonathan say?


	25. Tests 13

She paced as she waited for all three tests to be done.

They sat on the cold bathroom counter while Harley sat on the toilet watching Jackie watch the tests.

Harley looked at her watch before sighing. She looked up at Jackie and softly smiled. "…you know, this isn't a big deal," She whispered.

Jackie turned to Harley and shook her head. "I'm 18. I shouldn't be knocking boots with a guy in his thirties…let alone be pregnant by him," She whispered, sliding against the door and onto the floor.

"I had plans," Jackie whispered.

Harley nodded. "I know, Honey."

Jackie combed her fingers through her hair while Harley looked down at her watch again.

"They should be done," Harley muttered, getting up off the toilet.

Jackie pushed herself up from the door and looked at the tests on the counter.

All three said positive.

Harley sighed as she put her arm around Jackie "You are, most definitely, pregnant," she whispered.

Jackie tried to hide her tears. She sniffed and covered her face with her hands as she attempted to get control of herself.

She took in a deep breathe, her eyes watery as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I gotta get out of here," She whispered, opening the bathroom door wide open.

Harley quietly pushed the tests in the trash bin before covering them with toilet paper.

Jackie grabbed her jacket and her heels while she made her way to the front door.

Crane looked up from the T.V. "Where you going?" he asked softly.

"Out," Jackie snapped putting on her jacket.

The Joker shook his head. "You can't go out there, not like that!" he remarked.

Jackie opened the door and turned to The Joker. "Fuck you, Joker…and all your rules!" she said before storming out of the apartment.

Harley sighed as she watched the entire scene play out. Crane and The Joker looked to each other in confusion before turning to Harley, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't look at me, I didn't say anything," Harley remarked.

* * *

The cold breeze blew in Jackie's hair and the leaves danced around her as she walked into Gotham Park.

Jackie felt the chill down her spine as the sun began to set and the tall trees blocked the view, for the first time in a long time, she felt fear for herself.

She kicked a leaf, and smiled to herself as she felt the wind blow again, listening to the leaves on the tree dance.

It reminded her of being with her parents, before they had died, and now she was alone and pregnant, with no clue what she was going to do with herself.

Jackie sat on a bench and relaxed as she watched the view, a storm was coming, and she could see it against the trees in the horizon. She didn't want to go back to the hideout. She was tired of the small, box of a house they were in.

"…you all can go to hell…" she muttered to herself.

"Only if you went with me," Crane stated from behind her. He walked to the bench. "Otherwise what would be the point?"

Jackie sighed. "…I think you'd be better off," she told him.

Crane shrugged his shoulders as he sat next to her. "I think you're wrong," he told her.

He patted her thigh. "So, what's going on? You usually don't walk out and tell everybody to go 'fuck themselves'," Crane asked her.

Jackie smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "I just get so frustrated sometimes, being in that damn apartment for days and days…and my only source of sun is through a window!" she told him.

Crane nodded. "I know, we should just go and get our own place…right now!" he told her.

Jackie chuckled. "Are you crazy?" she asked.

Crane gave her a 'what-do-you-think' look, she nodded. "Right, forgot," she told him again, she took his hand. "…we can't just pack up and leave. We should wait," She suggested.

"Can we look, at least?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

Jackie sighed, she looked at him and his deep sea blue eyes, she wanted to say yes, but had enough control to still say 'no'.

"Why don't you and Joker finish your thing with the Batman, and then we'll go, okay?" Jackie promised him.

Crane kissed her cheek as he held her tightly. "Alright, I can deal with that," he told her.

He looked up at the sky and sighed. "Lets get back, I don't wanna get caught in this," Crane remarked, helping Jackie off of the bench.

Jackie giggled to herself as she got up, walking with Crane out of the park just as thunder began to rumble in the town. While her smile distracted the Scarecrow, she was still wondering what she was going to do about their love child.

* * *

Jackie tossed and turned all night, and while Jonathan was out like a light, Jackie's conscious wouldn't shut the hell up.

She sighed softly before getting out of bed and walking out of the bedroom and into the living room.

The couch was cold as she sat on it, thinking to herself for a moment before Harley sat next to her in the dark. "Can't sleep?" she asked.

Jackie shook her head. "What am I gonna do?" she asked.

Harley shrugged her shoulders. "It's up to you, despite what The Joker or Crane will tell you…does he know?" she asked.

"No. I'm not sure if I'm gonna tell him or not." Jackie whispered, playing with a thread from the blanket.

Harley gaped at her. "Well, what's gonna happen if you decide to keep it and then you start showing?" she asked.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "Look, I've still got time. I don't have to make one right now," she remarked.

"But it feels like it, doesn't it?" Harley asked.

Jackie scowled. "Only because you're pressuring me to."

Harley giggled. "Well, I think you should keep it—and tell Jonathan! I mean, really, he's a lot nicer and caring than Mr. J…not that I don't love him!" she remarked.

Jackie sighed. "Thanks Harley," She said.

"Feel better?" Harley asked.

Jackie shook her head. "It sucks having the weight of the world on your shoulders," she whispered.

Harley nodded as she took her friends' hand. "I know the feeling."


	26. The Ballerina Conquers

Three weeks passed. During the day Jackie would sneak out for the occasional doctor's visits, and at night she was the Ballerina with her troops.

She watched her 'thugs' wreak havoc on the town, attacking women for their purses and breaking into closed shops for money. All the while, she played with the strands on her dress, smiling to herself as she walked the dark, active street.

Jackie's black masquerade mask was becoming in a way, brightening her blue eyes. But what was really important was that it did its job, hiding her identity from the world when she became her own worst nightmare, the villain.

"Boss, look out!" a thug called out, pointing to a dark figure behind her.

Jackie caught the arm behind her, turning around to the dark figure of the Batman behind her. She smirked as she twisted his wrist.

"I thought you'd never show up." Jackie remarked, nearly breaking his arm.

Batman grabbed Jackie with his other hand and ripped off her mask, revealing her flawless face.

"What are you doing?" Batman asked in pure shock.

Jackie giggled. "Why, my dear Batman, I have a better question for you. What are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

Batman and Jackie exchanged another glance at each other before Jackie let go of Batman's wrist. "You have five seconds to disappear, or I'll make you disappear-for good," She muttered. Then, grabbing her mask as she went, she hurried to catch up with her thugs..

Batman, or Bruce Wayne as he really was, was appalled and shocked at what Jackie Gibbard had become.

* * *

Jackie walked with her thugs back to the warehouse, while most of them trudged along while entering the warehouse a thug stayed behind.

"Hey boss?" he asked, catching up with Jackie.

Jackie turned to her thug and smiled "Yeah?" she asked softly.

The thug pointed to the corner of her eye "You got a cut right there." He said, but before he could fully touch it Crane grabbed his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Crane asked in a harsh tone.

Jackie shook her head as she grabbed Crane's arm. "Play nice, Jonathan, he was saying something." She said, letting her eyes glance at Crane before back at her thug.

Crane let go of the thug's wrist. The thug cleared his throat as he softly touched the cut near the corner of her right eye "Doesn't look bad though, just thought you should know," he said before walking off.

Jackie touched her finger to the corner of her eye. Pulling her fingers away again she found blood on the tips. She gasped softly, letting slip an expletive, before turning to Crane.

"Why do you have to do that?" she demanded.

Crane shrugged his shoulders "Because he was going to touch you."

Jackie sighed heavily as she crossed her arms "Maybe if you were nice to your thugs—seriously. They do more work than any of us put together!" A hint of emotion escaped from her as she gave him one last look and turned on her heel.

Crane had no words; if he'd known she liked her thugs to be taken care of, he would have done it long ago.

* * *

Harley and Jackie sat on the couch, reading Vanity Fair and Cosmopolitan magazines as they waited for Joker and Crane to go to bed.

Crane stroked Jackie's hair softly before kissing her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered before walking into the back hallway to bed.

Harley listened for the door to shut before she dropped her Cosmopolitan.

"So, what'd the doctor say?" she asked.

Jackie turned a page in her Vanity Fair and smiled. "That I'm fine, everything's going great. I'm healthy." She continued to read the article.

"How far along are you now?" she asked.

Jackie looked up at Harley before going back to her article. "Thirteen weeks." She whispered softly.

Harley sighed, shaking her head. "What are you going to do? You're gonna start showing soon!"

Jackie sighed as she closed her Vanity Fair, letting it drop into her lap "Maybe I could start wearing Jon's clothes? He'll-I don't know." She said, turning away.

"He'll start asking questions, that's what's gonna happen." Harley said, taking in a deep breathe.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "Well maybe now would be a good time to provoke Batman…" she muttered, opening up her magazine.

* * *

Harley and the Joker were out to provoke Batman; it was Harley's idea, since nobody was getting anywhere with him. Meanwhile, Crane and Jackie went out on their first real date.

The dinner was silent and awkward as they both stared at each other "Everybody's staring." Jackie whispered, retreating behind her now red hair.

"Let them." He told her.

Jackie giggled "Okay then." She muttered softly, looking at Jonathan with her soft blue eyes.

Crane reached for Jackie's hand and stroked her fingers softly. "I think we might be getting to the Batman." He said, his tone low so that none of the other guests would hear.

She smiled. "Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. I mean, he's been out and watching us a lot more. This'll all be over soon. I promise." Crane said, kissing her hand.

Jackie smirked as she shook her head sarcastically at the Scarecrow "Don't be too sure of yourself." She said with a giggle.

Crane smiled. "I love you." He whispered.

Jackie lost her smile and confidence. Her hands went numb as she looked into Jonathan Crane's eyes. She took in a deep breath just in time to feel the 'butterflies' fluttering in her stomach again.

"Uh, I have to go to the girls' room." Jackie stammered. Abruptly she got up from her chair and rushed towards the restrooms.

Crane was couldn't help but feel surprised. Of all the things he had expected Jackie to say, he hadn't been prepared for her to say that.

* * *

Jackie walked out of the stall and walked towards the mirror. The other women stared curiously at her, but Jackie kept to herself and minded her own business.

After gargling on water, Jackie looked at herself in the mirror and let out a heavy sigh. "What are you going to do, princess?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

Jackie shook her head, and giving herself one last look in the mirror, she stormed out of the bathroom to take on the rest of her date.


	27. The Piano

**_Warning: Sexual Content.  
_**

don't say I didn't warn you! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Jackie closed the door behind them in the dark hideout, Crane held her hand closely as Jackie leaned against the door while listening to the breathing softly.

"What's going on, baby?" Crane asked, stroking her hair softly, moving closer to her.

Jackie sighed, she took his hand softly. "It's just…nerves, Jonathan, all this stress with the Batman and the cops—and us."

"What's wrong with us?" he whispered to her softly.

Jackie sighed. "I think all the tight space…maybe we're moving too fast in this relationship—I can't explain it right now," She muttered to him.

Crane stroked her cheek. "Babe, don't think like that. I love you, and one day, soon…we're gonna get our own place. I promise!" He softly placed a quick kiss on her lips.

Jackie sighed as she pulled Jonathan closer to her, their kisses getting deeper as he pulled her away from the door and towards the piano in the corner.

"I want to be with you forever. I want to marry you, and make babies with you—"

Jackie laughed as she looked at Crane "Oh yeah? Babies? Little Jonathan's and Jackie's running around?" she asked while she continued to giggle.

Crane nodded. "Yes, lots and lots of little Jonathan's and Jackie's…" he chuckled before kissing her passionately.

Jackie sighed as she kissed him back, his hands grabbing her butt before his hands rode up the skirt of her dress; Jackie moaned as she let her hands slide down Crane's shirt to his pants as she unbuckled his belt.

Crane moaned as her hands unbuttoned his pants and pushed them to the floor; meanwhile Crane's hands continued to ride up Jackie's skirt, touching the lace of her underwear.

She sighed softly as Crane slid down her underwear, her hands on his shoulders as she felt them slide off her slender legs and onto the floor.

Crane pushed her closer to the piano as his pants fell to the floor, Jackie moaned as she felt his member rub up against her.

She leaned her head against the piano as the sat on the keys, letting the noise echo through the hideout as he kissed her neck "Are you ready?" He whispered.

"Fuck me, Dr. Crane." She muttered softly.

Jonathan entered Jackie softly, causing her to ram herself harder into the piano.

He thrusted softly into Jackie, holding her closely as she was thrusted into the piano, letting the keys of the piano play an echoed tune through the hideout as Crane continued to fuck her.

"Jonathan…" Jackie whispered.

Crane breathed heavily as he thrusted into Jackie, holding her closely as he went soft with each thrust, he kissed her neck.

Jackie clawed at Crane's back as his thrusts became more full and quick, pushing her as hard as he could into the piano that was already scratching Jackie.

"OHH…Jonathan-Oh, my god!" she whimpered, trying to look him dead in the eyes while they were both in the dark; but Jackie felt her walls tighten, and she couldn't help but close her eyes tight and feel her orgasm approach.

Crane kissed Jackie passionately before looking at her in the dark "Stay with me…just for a few more minutes, Jackie…" he whispered to her.

But Jackie was already gone, her walls were tightening, her hands climbing up Crane's back as her head hit the top of the piano harshly. She cried out in ecstasy.

Crane kept thrusting against her. He felt her relax against his shoulders as he continued to thrust, feeling her move against him.

"…Jackie…" he moaned, feeling himself coming inside of her, not thrusting until his seeds were completely sprung free.

His thrusts began to progressively slow down before he was at a complete stop, they were both heaving in the dark; unsuspecting of anybody else being in the room.

"…well that sounded better than the Prono we just watched!" The Joker said in the dark.

Jackie and Crane both jumped from the piano in surprise. The Joker turned on the light where he and Harley Quinn were sitting on the couch; she was as red as an apple from embarrassment.

"We're going to have to wash that piano now, I hope you're happy!" The Joker went on to say.

"Yes, very…" Crane said, pulling himself away from Jackie as he put his pants back on, assisting Jackie off the piano before kissing her neck "…I'll meet you in the bedroom in 5 minutes," he whispered to her before groping her.

Jackie giggled as she grabbed her panties off the floor and back into the bedroom where she would give Crane exactly 5 minutes.

Harley giggled. "…sounds like you gave it to her hard!" she said.

Crane smiled, smoothing out his hair as he smirked at his friends and walked into the back hallway to meet Jackie in the bedroom.

* * *

She awoke the next morning naked, the sheets nearly off the bed except for the one that was wrapped around her.

She felt around for Crane, but his spot on the bed was cold so she knew he had been up for awhile as she opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock on his side.

9:50 A.M.

That was considered early for Crane usually. Jackie sighed as she slowly got out of bed while wrapping the sheets tightly around her before she exited the bedroom.

The hideout was considerably quiet for a Tuesday morning; something was wrong.

"Harley?" Jackie asked, walking into the living room where she was sitting on the couch, staring at the blank T.V. looking frustrated.

Jackie was quiet for a moment before Harley took in a deep breath, trying to not force her anger upon Jackie.

"They went out…they're staking out for a week to find Batman—Mista J can't wait any longer," Harley said harshly.

Harley turned to Jackie who looked at her concerned; she took a deep breathe herself before joining Harley on the couch.

"You okay?" Jackie asked.

The villain sighed heavily before turning to Jackie "What am I going to do all week?" she asked.

Jackie thought to herself before smiling to Harley "I can think of a few things…" she said softly.


	28. Scarecrow

It was the end of the week, and Harley was staring at the Ultra Sound picture once again; smiling to herself as she admired it.

"What do you want: a boy or a girl?" Harley asked, looking up at Jackie who was sitting on the couch while Harley was on the floor.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders "I don't know—I mean, I'm nearly 16-weeks and Jon doesn't know."

She looked at Harley, her eyes wild with fear "What am I gonna do?" she asked.

Harley sighed, she got up off the floor and sat next to Jackie; she noticed that Jackie was beginning to show.

"…I don't know. Maybe you should tell him. It's long over due. He's gonna put two and two together eventually—and that's going to be an even bigger mess." Harley said, stroking Jackie's hair.

Harley sighed "If all else fails, we can get our own chick pad!" she remarked.

Jackie giggled just as the front door opened; The Joker and Jonathan Crane both walked through the door; both looking worse for the wear—especially Crane.

Jackie gasped "Oh my god, Jonathan!" she got off the couch and hurried to Crane who had a black eye and several bruises on his face and neck "What happened?" she asked.

Crane looked her dead in the eye, whatever had taken over his body, it definitely wasn't Dr. Jonathan Crane.

"Jonathan?" Jackie asked softly.

The Joker grimaced "That damn Batman—damn him to hell!" he remarked, walking into the back hallway to his bedroom with Harley by his side.

They weren't even in their room yet when Crane did the most heinous thing imaginably; he grabbed Jackie by the throat and shook her fiercely.

Jackie tried to scream as Crane threw her into a wall, holding her up while choking her; his wild blue eyes scared Jackie as she clawed at his hand "…Jonathan…what are you doing?" she managed to choke out.

"There is no Jonathan…only Scarecrow." He remarked, looking at her with such vigor throughout his body.

Jackie began to kick at the wall or at Crane himself as she tried to scream for help just as Harley walked out into the living room to get her sweater; witnessing what was happening.

"HEY!" she yelled, grabbing the closes lamp and hitting Crane over the head with it.

Crane dropped Jackie who fell to the floor as she caught her breathe, looking up Crane and Harley who were about to go at it when The Joker came out from the back hallway; with his shirt off.

The Joker's voice became stern, not creepy as she knew to hear it, he meant serious business as he pointed his gun at Crane.

Crane and The Joker squared off for a moment, Harley hiding on the couch as the two men stared at each other with such fury, it could kill somebody.

"Leave the girls alone-they didn't cause this!" The Joker said before walking back into the hallway.

"HARLEY!" he yelled.

The girl flinched as she hopped over the couch and into the back hallway "Comin' puddin'!" she yelled.

Jackie was still choking on air and trying to catch her breathe as the same time; Crane was still staring down the hallway not blinking or moving before he turned to Jackie and for a split second, he actually looked sorry.

Crane turned back to the hallway and walked down it, going to bed while leaving Jackie on the floor; she suspected she was going to sleep on the couch tonight, she didn't want to be near Crane, not for awhile.

* * *

The next morning was quiet, Jackie was doing dishes as Harley and The Joker were murmuring a conversation in the living room, and for the moment Crane wasn't anywhere to be found.

Jackie was listening to the radio, it was a constant theme of sad break-up songs and Jackie admitted to herself that they were all tugging at a heart string.

She was still frustrated and shaken about what had happened that night, she couldn't sleep; she just replayed it in her mind for hours on end.

Jackie was washing a plate when two hands came behind her, one hand on her hip and the other pushing away stands of hair from her neck.

Crane nearly flinched looking at the finger shaped bruises that patterned around Jackie's neck; if he wasn't sorry last night, this morning he was.

Jackie froze in her spot as Crane kissed a bruise, almost trying to kiss it away as his one hand on her hip slid up and down her curvy side.

"I'm sorry," He whispered softly "What I did was inexcusable…I had a bad day and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have." He told her.

Jackie didn't say a word.

Crane sighed "Do you forgive me?" he asked.

Jackie still didn't say anything, she went back to washing the plate and ignored Crane's ever word.

"Baby…" he muttered, putting both hands on her waist.

She pushed him away with all her strength, forcing him into a wall; not even looking at him as she did; he was just a termite to her.

Crane understood, she was mad and angry; and words couldn't fix what had happened.

"…will you just look at me?" he asked.

Jackie didn't, she finished the dish, turned off the water and turned towards the kitchen entrance, hiding herself in her long hair before escaping Crane's glare as she walking into the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Crane sighed heavily, he just hoped she could forgive him someday; he couldn't not hear her voice or look into her blue eyes. If he couldn't ever do those things again, then life wasn't worth living.

* * *

Jackie sat on the bed, trying not to cry as there came a knock at the door; she sighed heavily as the door opened; and it wasn't Crane at the door.

"You okay?" Harley asked, shutting the door behind her.

Jackie shook her head "I'm getting rid of it." She remarked.

Harley's eyes went wide "You're going to get an—an—a—"

"Yes, Harley—I'm getting an abortion. What he did to me, I mean…I can't let a child be around that. And what if I keep it and he finds out that I kept it a secret from him for how many months?" she asked.

Harley nearly whimpered as she sat next to Jackie, she didn't know what else to say; she put her hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"Whatever you think is best, love." She muttered.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. It's sad, but don't worry-things will come around, for a short minute :)**

thanks for the reviews guys, seriously they are amazing.


	29. Worst Day Ever

**WARNING: serious emotional trauma-it's a sensitive/touchy subject...I warned you.  
**

* * *

She looked up at the building, holding the five month old bump; she was wondering why she hadn't come sooner, but that was beside the point.

Thunder could be heard off the in the distance as she calculated the logic along with the emotional distress she was going to feel after it was all said and done. In her right mind, Jackie would never have considered this option, but now there weren't many options left for her.

Jackie sighed heavily as she looked down at her stomach then back up at the building just as a rain drop fell on her face. It was then at that moment she snapped back to her normal self as she gazed down at her abdomen; she walked backward, away from the building. She turned and swiftly ran back to the hideout.

* * *

The place was dark and a little too quiet as she felt around for the living room light.

"Jon?" Jackie asked as she turned on the light, she didn't hear much; except a few giggles in the back hallway.

Jackie took in a deep breath and walked to the back hallway and towards her bedroom. She was going to tell Dr. Jonathan Crane everything—and if he got mad, well, then she was asking for it to begin with.

Jackie opened the bedroom door and gasped in surprise. The source of the giggles came from Crane and Harley Quinn in bed together. She made a small sound which surprised the other two in the room.

They all stared at each other, shocked.

"WHORE!" Jackie yelled. She lunged towards Harley and pulled her out of the bed by her hair and dragged her out into the living room.

Jackie didn't waste a minute as she beat the crap out of Harley, her supposed friend. She didn't see it coming and didn't know what went wrong as she gave Harley a taste of her own medicine.

She sent another punch to Harley's perfect face before someone pulled her off the defenseless girl. Jackie screamed and kicked her trying to free herself from the arms wrapped around her.

The Joker threw Jackie against the wall, her head snapping back against the plaster. He dropped her after impact and glared at her; it was the same intense look the Scarecrow had used a month ago.

Jackie sat on the floor trying to gain her sense before Crane showed up from the dark hallway to help her up.

Crane's grasp on Jackie was tight as she quickly pushed him away. "DON'T TOUCH ME! You pig!" she yelled. Tears threatened to surface but she pushed them back. Crane's hand grazed her pregnant stomach as he tried to reach out for her, but she pushed him away again.

Jackie huffed as she walked towards the door. He followed her to the door, trying to talk to her; but his attempt to start smoothing things over wasn't going so well.

"Don't follow me, Crane!" Jackie yelled, opening the front door and leaving the hideout.

Jackie walked hastily away from the hideout, listening out for Crane to see if he did follow her out of the hideout; but to her great surprise, he didn't.

She took a deep breath as she kept walking. By now it was raining hard and Jackie didn't even think twice about going back to the hideout to get a jacket, or an umbrella.

She made it no more than two blocks way when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Jackie winced in pain, she stopped and knelt over for a moment, trying to get a grip on herself. Once it dissipated she started walking again until another sharp stab in her abdomen nearly made her fall to her knees.

Jackie was in tears as her pains kept coming harder and harder but she forced herself to keep walking even with the pains stopping her in her tracks.

Jackie screamed from an intense pain right when a by-standard stopped and ran to her; the man held her arm closely as he looked at Jackie.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Jackie shook her head vigorously. "No, I think I'm going into labor." She said softly.

* * *

Jackie screamed as she lay in the hospital bed, legs propped up as several doctors looked and observed her.

"Don't just stand there-" Jackie said before screaming from another sharp contraction.

The nurse sighed as she took Jackie's hand "Miss, you're gonna have to hold on for one second," She said.

Jackie shook her head. "You have to stop this…It's too soon!" she said through tears.

The doctor looked at Jackie closely; she shook her head before looking up at the nurse. "No, it's too late, she's delivering!" she said.

All the people in the room were in a panic as Jackie yelled at them, scared and confused as the doctor and nurses began to scatter, preparing for the premature delivery.

Jackie shook her head as the doctor instructed her to push. This couldn't possibly be happening.

The doctor and Jackie argued for a few moments. The small fetus fell into the doctor's arm without Jackie even trying; Jackie couldn't deny it any longer as the room went quiet. She felt suddenly dizzy from the sight and her vision went dark.

* * *

She awoke hours later; upset and tired as she tried to sit up in the bed only to feel the cold metal of the handcuff press against her skin.

Jackie looked at the handcuff before looking up to see Gordon in front of her; his hands in his pockets with his hair close to covering his face, and his glasses they glared at her.

"And how are you?" he asked.

Jackie turned the other cheek. She laid on the bed, trying to ignore Gordon's presence.

It was the last thing she needed right then, but her day hadn't been going so smoothly and Jackie wasn't expecting it to get any better.

Gordon cleared his throat as he moved closer to Jackie's bed "…I haven't informed Bruce or Alfred of where you are," He remarked.

Jackie closed her eyes tightly as a small tear fell from her eyes; she just wanted Gordon to shut up and go away.

* * *

**Yeah, it's sad-I know. But hey, it's better than the abortion, right?  
**


	30. The Corner of her Mind

Her room was dark and all she heard were the voices and sounds outside of her hospital room.  
Jackie couldn't hold it in anymore as she wept silently, replaying the entire day in her mind while asking herself why everything happened and what was going to happen to her now.  
In the darkness, Gordon reached out and stroked her hair for a moment, hoping she would open up and tell Gordon everything.  
Jackie pushed his hand away "Don't touch me!" she muttered, continuing to sob as she did.  
Gordon sighed as he looked at Jackie, becoming Commissioner Gordon once again.  
"Jackie, we're taking you to Arkham, and you will be forced to corporate…" Gordon remarked before walking out of the hospital room.  
Jackie calmed herself down, she took in a deep breathe. She was angry with the world, especially Crane.  
She wanted to kill him and turn him into dust, she was furious with The Joker, why was he angry with her when it was HIS girlfriend that was getting into 'trouble' as it were.  
"They'll pay," she whispered softly. "Oh, they'll pay."

* * *

Bruce and Alfred waited in the lobby of Arkham, after getting a rather distressed call from the Commissioner about Jackie.  
"This is all my fault, Alfred!" Bruce commented, he crossed his arms as he looked around the lobby of Arkham.  
Alfred shook his head "No, Master Wayne, it isn't. She simply strayed…that's all, she just strayed."  
It almost seemed as if Alfred was trying to assure himself of that logic more than Bruce.  
Commissioner Gordon walked into the lobby "Mr. Wayne, Mr. Pennyworth?" he asked as they both stood abruptly.  
"Where did you find her?" Bruce asked.  
"Is she alright?" Alfred asked.  
The Commissioner was flustered, too many questions and all he wanted to do was explain the entire situation to the both of them.  
He sighed "Why don't we sit down, and I'll explain everything." Commissioner Gordon remarked, sitting with both men.

* * *

Jackie laid on her bed, her flimsy white cotton dress that barely hugged her pale skin was all that managed to peek her interest.  
She looked so plain to herself, she didn't feel pretty or sexy; she honestly couldn't feel anything after the pill they gave her.  
"This is some pretty good shit." She muttered to herself as she laid on the cot with one arm above her head and the other laying on her stomach, she felt like a rag doll that had been left behind.  
Jackie's mind was empty, she had no problem not thinking about Crane, or her still birth, or hell, even Bruce Wayne. There was nothing really left of Jackie Gibbard.  
"Jackie!" a voice screamed and echoed through the small room.  
She sat up in the bed, panicked while heaving. Her heartbeat racing as she looked at the small room in front of her, there was nobody there.  
"What have you done?" the voice echoed softly to Jackie.  
Jackie huffed "What's it to you?" she asked.  
"We're better than this, and you know it!" the voice echoed again.  
Jackie thought for a moment, she stood up from her cot and tilted her head "We?" she asked.  
The voice giggled a moment "You're either having a hallucination, or we're having an out-of-body experience." She remarked.  
Jackie scuffed "You don't exist. Not if I can't see you!" she snarled.  
The voice disappeared. Jackie was happy with herself as she laid back down on her cot.  
"Seems like I've won this round." She muttered to herself, almost pleased.

* * *

Jonathan was sitting on his king size bed in his new apartment, it was too quite for the Scarecrow as he thought to himself.  
"I shouldn't have done that." He told himself, he replayed the scene in his mind; and now Jackie Gibbard was nowhere to be found, and that worried him greatly.  
He left the hideout after he and The Joker got into an altercation. Harley had seduced Crane, but Crane admitted to himself that it does take two to tango; and in his stupidity he lost the love of his life.  
Crane missed Jackie's smile, the way she messed up his hair in the morning, he especially missed how she used to look at him; he didn't feel like a monster when she watched him.  
A single tear fell from his cheek, he needed to find Jackie and try to make things right.

* * *

"I don't want to see them!" Jackie said sternly.  
Gordon sighed as he sat on the bunk next to her. "Why not?"  
Jackie nearly gagged at Gordon's question as she crossed her legs on the bed. "Because it's very bad press for a 'good' Gotham citizen to associate himself with a criminal," Jackie remarked softly, nearly getting in Gordon's face.  
"You're his family, Jackie," Gordon said, almost feeling his heart break as he looked at Jackie.  
It was clear, looking into her eyes, that the Jackie they all knew was gone.  
"Fine then, be a sourpuss," He said softly, getting up off the cot and walking out of the room.  
The steel door echoed harshly as it closed, Jackie sighed heavily as she enjoyed the silence while it was there.  
"You know, I could really go for a slice of Cheesecake right about now," The voice in her head remarked.  
Jackie opened her eyes "I like don't like Cheesecake," She remarked.  
The voice giggled. "That's right. Jackie might like Cheesecake, but the Ballerina doesn't," the voice remarked.  
"Leave me alone," Jackie said quietly.  
"Uhh, no. We have to work this out B. We have to go home," The voice remarked.  
Jackie rolled her eyes. "I don't want to go home. Home—home doesn't want me," She said, crossing her arms, hiding her tears.  
"Home needs us…they need us. They love us," The voice said softly.  
Jackie shook her head. "No. No they don't," she said.  
"Yes, they do," The voice remarked.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jackie screamed, covering her ears as she hummed a little tune, trying to get the voice to go away and leave her be.  
It was silent after Jackie quit humming, the voice of reason was gone and it was just Jackie in her gown.  
When Jackie first arrived at Arkham, she didn't think she was crazy. But the more and more the voice of Jackie came back to her, the more she began to rethink her sanity.


	31. The Riddle

"You've got one hour." The guard remarked as he followed Jackie into the so-called dance studio.

Jackie sighed heavily as the guard put a C.D. into the stereo and pressed play; Jackie felt awkward knowing this guard had to watch her dance.

"Whatever you say," Jackie remarked softly as she began to stretch for a moment.

The soft piano ballad played and echoed through the room, Jackie watched herself in the mirror as she danced the always familiar ballet.

Jackie almost forgot what it was like to ballet, she felt her skin tingle as she spun; being on her very tippy toes as she danced; she was weightless.

The voice of Jackie and The Ballerina became one person for awhile as she danced; her split personality was nothing for her activity.

The hour came and went like it was nothing, Jackie was finally back on her feet planted on the ground as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Lets go Ms. Gibbard." The guard remarked.

* * *

Lunch was another story, nobody wanted to sit next to The Ballerina except for one man who was almost as crazy as The Joker.

"Hi, I'm Edward Nigma! But you can call me _The Riddler…_" he remarked softly, taking a bite out of his plain dinner.

Jackie cocked an eye brow, she looked around the cafeteria at the guards; all of which were watching her and The Riddler.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked unsure, pushing her lunch away.

The Riddler shrugged his shoulders "Just wanted to meet the all-too-famous Jackie Gibbard…aka…The Ballerina." He said in a seductive manner.

"Stop that!" Jackie remarked in an annoyed tone.

The Riddler cocked his head a little "Ohh. So it is true. You ARE Dr. Crane's girl." He said.

Jackie rolled her eyes "Not anymore."

"Hmm…what happened there?" The Riddler asked.

"It's very complicated and I'd rather not get into it. Especially with you!" Jackie said, taking a big bite out of her stale meatloaf.

The Riddler chuckled "Oh, you'll be back. I promise. Just look at Harley! Joker beats her to a pulp some days and she still goes crawling back to him." He said, smirking to himself proudly.

Jackie cocked an eye brow "Yeah, well, what if I told you Crane and the lovely Ms. Quinn were knocking boots…" she remarked.

The Riddler nearly chocked on his pudding, he looked at Jackie in shock "Now that, that's a story for the books!" he said.

Jackie turned back towards the guards before turning back to The Riddler, she slowly got up and out of her seat "You're okay…" she spoke softly before walking towards the trash to throw her lunch away.

The Riddler chuckled to himself as he sat alone "…hmm…see you around, maybe." He muttered.

* * *

It had become three weeks now, by then The Riddler had made a run for it and got away from Arkham guards; Jackie still refused to speak to either Alfred or Bruce; and Jackie had been diagnosed as a Paranoid Schizophrenic because of her growing obsession with the little voice in her head.

Jackie was sitting on a cool metal chair with her straightjacket on, waiting for Dr. Green to come into the room.

It was another session, all being recorded and Jackie knew, she KNEW that Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth were watching through the other side of the mirror.

Dr. Green walked in to the room and smiled at the grim-looking Jackie "Good Afternoon, Ms. Gibbard." She said softly.

Jackie huffed, uninterested in anything she had to say now or in the future.

Dr. Green sat across the table "Got anything interesting for us today?" she asked softly, opening her file and clicking her pen; the typical nice and sweet Psychiatrist she was being made Jackie sick.

"I don't want them here." Jackie remarked in a harsh tone.

Dr. Green was confused "Who?" she asked.

"I don't want Mr. Wayne or Mr. Pennyworth watching me…it makes me sick thinking they can try to find a flip to switch. You switch me." She remarked.

Dr. Green looked up at the mirror, giving a signal with her eye brows before looking back at Jackie "Anything else?" she asked.

"No. I'm good." Jackie remarked.

Dr. Green sighed "How are your meds? Are they working?" she asked softly.

"No, their not fucking working! She's here…she's there…she's every-fucking-where! Watching me…waiting to attack me! She wanted to take everything back and she just—she can't!" Jackie remarked, her voice getting louder with every word.

Dr. Green began to write every word down, Jackie nearly spat at Dr. Green as she shook her head "Oh, go on with your stupid notes! What? Are you going to try and compare your notes about my community service and how sweet and innocent I was to how I am now!" she asked.

"Uhh…" Dr. Green managed to get out.

"You wanna know what happened? Dr. Jonathan Crane—raped me! He took me away and right when the moment hit we fell in love, only for him to shatter my heart into a thousand tiny pieces! Are you happy now! You know my secret! Break the fucking code, Dr. Green! I'm waiting!" Jackie yelled.

Dr. Green dropped her pen from the shock of Jackie's confession; from all the things she heard from the 15 years of being a Psychiatrist, nothing had shocked Dr. Vivian Green more.

Jackie took in a deep breathe, and from the corner of her blue eye she saw a black figure leaning against the padded walls.

She turned to find herself staring at her, smug with what she had told Dr. Green "Oh," Jackie said softly.

"…she's happy, trust me!" the vision of Jackie remarked.

Jackie's breathing became hallow "You stay out of this." She said.

The vision of Jackie shrugged her shoulders "It's too late, secret's out." She said, pushing herself away from the wall, getting into Jackie's face "…and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!" she said.

Jackie screamed from the frustration, Dr. Green gasped as she got out of her chair, signaling whoever was behind the mirror get out with a sedative pronto.

Dr. Green had managed to crack Jackie Gibbard with few words, and now it seemed like the entire world of Jackie was coming undone.


	32. The OverDose

There was a harsh knock at the door of Crane's apartment, he put down the wrapped item and walked to the front door.

"Who is it?" he asked loudly, reaching for the lock as he waited for an answer.

Crane looked in the peep hole to see who it was. The Riddler stood patiently at the door waiting for Crane to answer.

He opened it, and The Riddler happily walked inside his apartment with curious eyes.

"Nice pad, Crane…better than what The Joker holed you in, yeah?" The Riddler asked, turning to Crane with a pure smile on his face.

Crane cocked an eye brow at him. "How did you find me?" he asked.

The Riddler smiled, he walked towards Crane and adjusted his vest as he looked at him in almost a sympathetic sort of way.

"I saw Jackie…the poor thing, she's torn to pieces," The Riddler remarked softly.

Crane looked at The Riddler in shock. "Where is she?" he asked anxiously, ready to grab his jacket and go retrieve her from wherever she was.

"She's in Arkham, Crane. Diagnosed Schizophrenic. I don't know what you did to her, but I think the girl you knew isn't coming back," The Riddler said softly.

Crane sighed heavily, letting what The Riddler had just told him sink in a little. He could almost feel his heart break at his words.

"…I'm sorry," The Riddler whispered.

The Riddler walked out of the apartment to let the former Dr. Jonathan Crane think for a moment in silence.

Crane looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't care; he needed Jackie back with him, even if that meant the end of the world.

* * *

Jackie tried to fight with the orderlies as they strapped her to her bed, trying to get the other sedative into her arm even with her straight jacket on.

She was fighting extremely hard that day and the orderlies were frightened by the small girls' strength and will power over the six men who were trying to pin her down the stretcher.

"I got her!" an orderly yelled, injecting the sedative into Jackie's vein.

She was still after the shot, her pupils nearly dilated as she looked up at the concrete ceiling from her bed.

Jackie couldn't move. She every inch of her body was paralyzed as she looked up at the ceiling.

The voice was gone; the vision of Jackie was nowhere to be found and once the orderlies left Jackie really needed to speak to her.

A nurse slowly came into her room, Jackie attempted to look at her, she didn't look familiar as the nurse looked down and smiled at her.

"Alright, Ms. Jackie, I'm giving you something to help ease the delusions and hallucinations, alright?" the nurse said.

Jackie felt a pinch in her arm, immediately she felt woozy once the entire thing was inside her. She wanted to ask if it was normal, but she couldn't open her mouth at all to ask.

The nurse left, leaving Jackie alone with a strange unknown, but frightening, feeling. Jackie couldn't put her finger on it as she continued to stare at the ceiling, but she knew it wasn't good.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crane had been brewing a plan. He sat outside the Arkham Asylum in his new car.

He had been planning since the Riddler's visit nearly two weeks ago. Crane didn't care about the consequences of his actions so long as Jackie was in his arms, even if it was just for a second.

Crane looked at his mask that was in his passenger seat. He grabbed it and took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was nervous; he had done far worse things than this.

One of his thugs knocked on his window, Crane sighed as he rolled it down and looked at his thug. "Yes?" he asked.

"We're ready whenever you are boss!" the thug remarked.

Crane nodded. "I'm ready," he said, almost nodding to himself as he forced himself out of his car.

"Hey," the thug said, Crane looked at him. "…we'll get her," The thug assured Crane.

Crane nodded. "Alright, boys…lets do this!" he yelled, putting his mask on and walked towards the back entrance of the asylum.

* * *

The violent screams throughout Arkham shook Gordon to his core as he tried to get a hold of Batman.

Gordon hid in a small corridor as patients and doctors scurried past him; yet all Gordon could think was "_…where the hell is he?_"

Another round of screams broke out just as Gordon heard a window break off in the distance.

"Gordon!" the big booming voice of Batman roared, walking up to Gordon.

"I don't know what happened, they just stormed in!" Gordon remarked, following Batman through Arkham.

Batman nodded. "It's Crane…"

Gordon thought for a moment before he looked up at Batman. "Jackie," he whispered.

* * *

Crane had searched the index for Jackie's room, Ms. Jackie Gibbard was in room 278B and all alone.

He blew the door right off, and he thought Jackie would simply come rushing to the open space, but she didn't.

Crane walked into the room, she was in a straight jacket, eyes empty while foam came from her lips.

"Oh, shit." Crane muttered.

* * *

She was missing, her bed empty and her door blown right off, Gordon and Batman glared at each other.

Batman huffed "Get everyone out, I'll take care of this!" he said, walking off as if he knew where Crane had taken Jackie.

* * *

Crane walked into the Lobotomy room, he glared at the two nurses as they searched for a medicine while talking to each other.

They all met eyes and the two nurses were petrified as Crane held the limp Jackie in his arms.

"Clear the table, and get out." Crane said, remaining calm while Jackie was clearly dying in his arms.

The nurses cleared the operation table and left the room swiftly. Crane placed her on the table and quickly unbuckled the vest before throwing it on the floor.

"Don't die on me, Jackie!" he said, rushing to the medicine cabinet and looking for something to jump start her heart, or to just help give him more time to think.

Crane knew he should know this, he WAS a practicing doctor for quite awhile; and he couldn't believe it had slipped his mind how to revive an over dosing patient.

He breathed heavily, letting it all soak in for a moment until he remembered exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Of course!" he whispered to himself, pulling out the adrenaline and a needle from the cabinet.

"Stop right there, Crane!" Batman said, Crane slowly turned around to see the great Batman in front of him and he didn't look too happy about what was going on.

Crane put the adrenaline down and looked at Batman, he was furious, Jackie was going to die on the table and Batman was probably going to be at fault; or that's how Crane wanted it to play out if it went that way.

Batman took one step closer and Crane pulled the pistol from the waistband of his pants and pointed it at Batman.

"She's dying! You've got to let me save her!" Crane remarked, he pointed the gun at Batman and stood his ground.

Batman eased up, he took a step back; he didn't say anything but his glare pretty much said the entire thing.

"Do you want me or do you wanna kill her? It's up to you!" Crane said softly.

Batman sighed. "Save her," he remarked softly.

Crane put the pistol on the table and began to fill the needle with the adrenaline; he looked at Jackie who was still fading slowly.

"Alright, baby…" he muttered softly to Jackie as he pushed her hair away from her face before he grabbed her arm and looked for a strong vein to inject it into.

Crane found one and wasted no time injecting into Jackie's vein, both Batman and Crane held their breath as Crane hold onto the needle tightly.

For the first time, Jackie took a deep breathe.

Crane dropped the needle as he smiled brightly, he had saved her life and was so proud of himself.

He grabbed the gun and pointed it at Batman, who was just as relieved Jackie was alive.

Batman looked at Crane, he had saved a life, but he was still the villain in the situation.

"You follow us, I'll kill you…" Crane muttered softly, picking Jackie up off the table and out another door towards the back where the van was waiting for him.

Batman stood there in shock, he just let Scarecrow get away, and with Jackie none-the-less.

But Batman knew this was almost over, he knew something would change between both Crane and Jackie, he just had to wait for the right moment.


	33. His Broken Dream

Jackie awoke in a trance, her head was pounding and she was sure that the soft classical music that was playing wasn't helping.

The room wasn't familiar and there was a tingling feeling coming from her arm. She sat up in the bed and saw the bright colorful world through the wide open windows that were in front of her.

Jackie was mesmerized by the beauty as she slowly got out of bed before jerking her I.V. in her arm.

"…eww…" Jackie remarked as she reached out for her I.V. to move with her towards the window.

She looked out towards Gotham City, she loved the view, it made her feel so—free!

Free; in more ways that one. Jackie turned around to see Crane in front of her.

Jackie pushed herself against the wall as she gasped. Crane looked at her concerned, he reached for her cheek but she slid off and away from the window.

"Can we just talk?" he asked.

Jackie ran out of the room with her I.V. trying to avoid Crane at all costs.

"Jackie!" Crane yelled, following her to the front door.

Jackie pulled off her I.V. just as Crane grabbed her wrist to stop her from opening the door and leaving the apartment.

"Listen to me!" he yelled, locking the door in front of her.

Jackie was lost, she didn't want to be anywhere near Crane.

"I don't know what happened, and quite frankly, I don't care…but you need to let me go!" Jackie remarked, almost fearing for her life at that point.

Crane shook his head. "You've been out cold for three days…you're probably very dehydrated. C'mon, sit down," Crane suggested.

Jackie shook her head and jerked her wrist back from Crane.

"…I'm leaving and you can't stop me!" Jackie muttered.

Crane sighed. "You are still mad at me?" he whispered to her.

"This is beyond you!" Jackie hissed.

"I'm not letting you leave; not until we talk," Crane told her, his chest puffing up, getting bigger with his growing frustration and concern for Jackie.

Jackie teared up. "…I had a miscarriage," she said, walking away from Crane.

He paused in shock. "When?" he asked, following her into the living room.

Jackie sighed as she sat on the couch. "The last time you saw me. I was five months along—and starting to show! You never noticed," she confessed.

Crane gawked at Jackie, putting two and two together as he felt worse than he already did.

"Jackie…I…" Crane sat next to Jackie on the couch, he was at a loss for words.

There was silence in the room; Jackie took in a deep breath as she sunk farther into the couch cushion.

"I think we should break up," Jackie said plainly.

Crane looked at Jackie shocked, he shook his head. "But—we can work this out!" he remarked.

"No, Jonathan," She resisted.

Jonathan got up from the couch. "NO! I love you! What I did—it was wrong! But I'm gonna fight for you and treat you right! We'll be The Scarecrow and The Ballerina!

"There will be NO Joker or Harley…and—" Crane continued to rant as Jackie slowly got off the couch and looked at Crane.

She didn't want to fight with him, she wanted it to be over and done with "…I don't want to be the Ballerina anymore," She whispered.

Jackie began to tear up. She looked away from Crane as she tried to contain herself. "I just want to be Jackie," She continued.

Jonathan Crane was lost, he was also confused and felt helpless as he walked towards Jackie; he rubbed her shoulder softly.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. It's me and you now, and that's all that matters," Crane told Jackie softly.

Jackie turned to Crane, she looked into his blue eyes and thought for a moment before taking in a deep breath. "…I wish that were true," She muttered.

"It is!" Crane remarked, holding onto Jackie's shoulders as he looked into her perfect eyes. "It _is_ true, Jackie!"

"I doesn't matter what you are so long as you are my Jackie! And that's all I could ask for!" Crane whispered to her.

Jackie sighed. She looked at Crane as she pushed his hands away from her body. She didn't want anybody to touch her.

"I just want to go home," Jackie said softly.

Crane rested his hands on his hips as he thought for a moment; he nodded as he looked at Jackie.

"Just let me get you feeling better first," Crane whispered, hoping Jackie would hook to that. He wasn't about to send her back to Bruce Wayne sick and dehydrated.

Jackie nodded. "Ok," She whispered.

* * *

Jackie rested on the bed for two days, Crane would try to sneak next to her but Jackie refused any physical contact with him.

Crane watched as she began to get her coloring back and the bags under her eyes began to disappear; it wasn't too long before Jackie reminded him of his promise.

"Jackie, please!" Crane asked, holding onto her hands as he took one last look at her.

Jackie sighed. "No. Look, I'm gonna go back and be the good guy for a change. It was fun, Jon, it really was…but how conflicting would it be if you were the villain and I was the good guy?" she asked.

Crane wasn't ready to give up just yet, he smiled at her "It could work! I need you, Jackie…you've made me a better person just being a part of my life!" he told her.

Jackie cocked an eye brow as she looked at Crane for a moment, questioning his last confession to her.

"Ok, maybe not so much. But I love you," Crane whispered to her. "…I really mean it!" he assured her.

Jackie smiled. "…you'll find a girl who likes to kick Batman's ass with you…and I'll be really happy for you!" he whispered.

Jackie's hands slipped out of Crane's as she left, leaving the apartment and closing the door softly behind her.

Crane's heart broke as he stood in the doorway, he didn't want to get over her; he didn't want to find another girl.

Jackie was his air, his life. And he knew he was going to crumble without her around.


	34. Her Broken Heart

Alfred answered the front door shocked, Jackie stood in front of him with a suitcase by her side.  
"My god…" Alfred muttered, staring at the girl before him.  
Jackie stared back at Alfred, waiting for it to click that he should probably let her inside Wayne Manor.  
But he never did.  
She cleared her throat. "May I come in?" she asked.  
Alfred nodded. "Please," he muttered, taking her suitcase as he opened the door wider for her.  
"Master Wayne!" Alfred called out, closing the door behind him while Jackie stood in the entrance, looking at the old familiar area.  
Bruce came down the stairs softly. "Yes, Alfred?" he asked softly, looking up to see Jackie staring up at him.  
Jackie could feel tears forming in her eyes as Bruce rushed down the stairs and hugged her tightly.  
"I was sure I was never going to see you again!" he told her.  
Jackie nodded. "I didn't think I'd see you again either," she muttered back to him.  
Bruce pulled himself away from the hug and looked at Jackie closely, he brushed her hair with his fingers; checking her for bruises or scratches before taking a sigh of relief.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked her.  
Jackie let a small smile escaped her lips. "I'm famished."  
Bruce nodded. "Alfred, her favorite…" he requested softly.

* * *

"Did you love him?" Bruce asked softly.  
Jackie sighed. "I thought I did…" she remarked.  
Bruce rubbed her back as they sat on her bed. "…I'm so sorry…" he muttered.  
"…he begged me to stay, begged me! He told me he would change…that he loved me. What kind of a villain does that?" Jackie turned to him, almost giggling.  
Bruce smiled at Jackie. "A persistent man," he assured her.  
Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "I can't believe I had his baby…" she told herself, almost gazing off.  
It was silent for a moment before Bruce cleared his throat and looked at Jackie, it broke his heart to hear everything and to see what she had become after it was all said and done.  
"…you realize that I'm gonna have to call Gordon," Bruce whispered.  
Jackie smiled softly. "Somehow, I knew you were gonna say that," she turned to him and took his hand. "…I don't want to fight it anymore," she told him.  
Bruce cocked an eye brow. "Fight what?" he asked.  
"The system," she muttered.  
Bruce nodded. "I'll call him in the morning; but now, you should go to bed. Relax," he told her, getting off her bed.  
"Are you gonna make a show when Gordon comes? Fight him? Yell? Scream?" she asked.  
Bruce looked at her. "No…Alfred might, but no…I fought for you through the whole thing…and if you're ready to let go, then I'm going to as well," he told her.  
Jackie smiled. "Okay, goodnight," she muttered softly.  
"Goodnight," Bruce said, leaving Jackie's bedroom.

* * *

Alfred opened the door to see Commissioner Gordon with two police officers behind him.  
"Please…don't…I'll do anything!" Alfred begged.  
Gordon walked inside the Manor. "There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry, Alfred," he said.  
Bruce walked out of his study with his hands in his pockets, staring down at Gordon while the officers stood their ground.  
Gordon nodded. "Shall you do the honors, or I?" he asked.  
"She's waiting for you," Bruce muttered, trying not to make a fuss out of everything.  
Gordon nodded. "Alright then," he walked up the stairs to Jackie's room with the cops behind him for protection.

* * *

Jackie sat on the foot of her bed, her favorite grey sweater hugging her body as she heard her bedroom door open.  
Gordon softly kneeled next to her. "Jackie?" he asked.  
Jackie turned to him. "…could you not cuff me? I'll go willingly, I swear!" she told him.  
"Jackie," Gordon muttered.  
Jackie turned to Gordon, she looked at him with her blue eyes waiting for whatever he had to say.  
Gordon sighed. "…is there anything going on?" he asked.  
The girl shook her head. "Nothing…why?" she asked softly.  
Gordon shook his head as he stood up. "No reason. Come on…" he told her, taking Jackie's arm softly and pulling her up off the bed.

* * *

Jackie sat in the back of the police car as it began to rain; watching Gordon speaking to Alfred and Bruce on the front steps of the manor.  
Gordon patted Bruce's shoulder as he shook his hand, then Alfred's before running out into the rain to get into the car that Jackie was waiting in.  
The Commissioner turned back to Jackie, soaking wet as he sighed heavily before facing forward in his seat, letting the officer drive away from Wayne Manor.

* * *

Gordon and his two officers escorted Jackie in Arkham Asylum where the infamous Dr. Green and a few orderlies were waiting for her.  
Dr. Green tried to smile at Jackie as Gordon casually handed her over to the orderlies; Jackie turned back to Gordon and stared at him for a moment.  
"Did you ever find Joker?" she asked him.  
Gordon puts his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "No…never found him," he remarked, turning away from Jackie.  
The orderlies took Jackie into Arkham; Jackie sighed as she turned back and towards Arkham, remembering every office and corridor along with every hallway to every secured center.  
Jackie didn't feel so numb anymore and she certainly didn't think she was schizophrenic either since she was at peace with everything that had happened.  
But she knew that since it was protocol, her doctor, whomever it was, would put her back on the meds.  
The girl thought about it over and over as they checked her in and took her clothes; putting her in the familiar flimsy cotton white dress along with a plastic bracelet with her name on it.  
Jackie's original room, 278B, was almost just how she left it.  
The sheets were clean and the room had an unusual smell of bleach in the air as Jackie sat on her bed; closing her eyes to relax.

* * *

**One more chapter you ladies and gents...yes, I know. I don't think I'll write a sequel, even though my beta, and BFF, Miranda thinks one would be best. I don't know what I'll write next. **

**XOXO**

Comments are greatly appreciated.


	35. Truth Be Told

**WARNING: SMUTNESS :)  
**

Jackie yawned as she looked at Dr. Green, apparently she was stuck with her until the end of her days.

Dr. Green looked up at Jackie and smiled "How are you doing?" she asked.

"…blissful…" Jackie said plainly.

Dr. Green nodded as she wrote it down "And your med, how are they doing?" she asked again.

"They're numbing…" Jackie said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Dr Green nodded, she put her pen down "Are you still seeing things?" she asked softly.

Jackie shook her head "I think once I came to terms with everything; and forgave myself…" she said, nodding off in her thoughts.

"Forgive yourself?" Dr. Green asked.

Jackie nodded "Yep. I came to terms with what I did and who I hurt. I snapped out of my daze and realized that Arkham is probably best…for awhile, at least." She remarked.

Dr. Green smiled "Do you forgive Crane?" she asked.

"No, and I don't forgive Harley either…" Jackie said, with venom spitting out with her tone.

Dr. Green cleared her throat, she wrote it all down before looking back up at Jackie and nodded "What happened?" she asked.

Jackie shook her head "I don't want to talk about it." She said.

Dr. Green chuckled as she put the pen down "You're secrets are safe with me." She assured her.

"I know, but I just—I need time." Jackie said.

Dr. Green nodded as she closed the folder and stood up from her chair "Same time Thursday?" she asked.

Jackie nodded "I'll be there." She assured her with a soft smile.

* * *

Jackie was escorted back to her room by an orderly, Jackie was minding her own business when a familiar squeaky voice yelled off in the distance.

"GET OFF ME!" the voice yelled.

The orderly and Jackie watched off in the distance as a familiar face began to running towards them.

Harley Quinn saw Jackie as she ran, running towards Jackie and stopped; a big smile on her face.

"Oh, good. I'm not alone!" Harley said.

Jackie just stared at Harley while she continued to smile at Jackie, as if the incident in the hide out never happened.

Harley took in a deep breathe "Listen, about the whole Crane incident. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know what all the ruckus was about...please forgive me?" she asked in her soft yet bubbly voice.

The guards caught up and grabbed Harley while she got on her knees "Please, forgive me! I'm sorry!" she said.

Jackie's breathing began to hollow out; the guards got Harley up before Jackie turned to her orderly and sighed "I'm sorry." She told him.

The orderly cocked an eye brow as Jackie turned back to Harley and punched her right in the nose, breaking it.

"YOU SLUT!" Jackie yelled.

The orderly and the guards began to separate the two girls, the orderly throwing Jackie over his shoulder as he went along his way.

"FUCKING HOME WREAKER! YOU CAN'T JUST FUCK JONATHAN CRANE AND THINK A 'SORRY' WILL FIX IT!" Jackie continued to yell as the orderly took her away.

"YOU CUNT! YOU STUPID BITCH!" Jackie continued to yell before she was out of Harley's line of site.

Jackie took in a deep breathe as she simply dangled over the orderly's shoulder; she began to relax as she fought tears from streaming down; or better yet upside down.

The orderly unlocked her room and tossed her onto her bed before leaving the room and locking it behind him.

Of all the things to set her off; Harley Quinn and her pathetic attempt for an apology managed to wreak Jackie to her core.

This was going to be complicated.

* * *

Gordon sighed as he arrived at Arkham; Dr. Green knew that no matter what he was Jackie's voice of reason.

Dr. Green escorted Gordon to Jackie's room "…she her hurt pretty good; broken nose, two black eyes...she had a lot of hate on her." She said, stopping in front of Jackie's door.

Gordon smiled to himself "Sounds like the old Jackie to me." He said.

"Sounds like a cycle of different girls…hmm…" Dr. Green said, unlocking the door and letting the Commissioner in.

Dr. Green smiled "30 minutes…okay?" she said.

Gordon nodded "That'll be plenty." He said, walking into Jackie's room.

Jackie was drawing on the wall with her plastic fork, somehow she had made it sharp enough to scratch the surface and draw.

"How are you?" he asked.

Jackie didn't look away from her art work "Peachy…" she said annoyed.

Gordon cleared his throat as he sat on her cot "...so, I heard you gave Ms. Quinn a run for her money." He said.

"Two blacks and a broken nose. If somebody had given me a bat, I would've killed that dumb bitch." Jackie remarked softly.

Gordon chuckled "Probably not a good idea…so the orderly told me that you said that she slept for Crane…" he said.

Jackie didn't acknowledge him.

"Is that true?" he asked.

Jackie stopped drawing and put the fork down; tears began welling up again and she couldn't control herself as she turned to Gordon "Yeah." She managed to get out.

"…Is that the day you were at the hospital?" he asked.

Jackie nodded "Yeah." She remarked, sitting down next to Gordon.

Gordon took in a deep breathe, he loosened up a bit as he turned to Jackie "And he did it…even though you were pregnant." He said.

Jackie didn't say or do anything, she just watched her feet dangle off the bed.

"…he did KNOW right?" Gordon asked.

Jackie shook her head "He had no idea. He didn't find out until he broke me out of here…"

Gordon shook his head "Jackie," he told her "…you should have told him." He told her, almost disappointed in her.

Jackie sighed "You don't understand…he was so stressed and frustrated with Joker, and getting Batman…telling him that I was pregnant…I can't imagine what would have happened." She told him.

Gordon took in a deep breathe "Well, it's all over now." He assured her.

* * *

Jackie was walking down the hallway towards the patient center unsupervised, she again was minding her own business when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into an empty office.

The figure shut the door and locked it behind them.

"Look, there's nothing more to say Harley…I hate you, and you can't take back what you did…neither can Jon." Jackie said, standing her ground.

The figure opened the window blinds "…so you leaving was about me." Crane said, turning back to Jackie in the now dimly lit room.

Jackie was aggravated; it was almost too frustrating that once she went in willingly they all followed with her.

She just hoped to God Joker wasn't there, or she would most definitely kill him.

Jackie huffed as she crossed her arms "That and a lot of other things that I told you. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Crane was in his suit, with his thick rimmed glasses and his hair slicked back; he was almost unrecognizable except for those piercing blue eyes that no longer seemed to faze her anymore.

"I came to see you." He told her, stroking her arm "You look good." He whispered to her.

Jackie rolled her eyes as she shook her head "They're gonna find you." She told him.

Crane shook his head "I don't care, I'll be with you." He told her, getting up close to her body as he looked down at her.

"Just…hear me out. I'm so lost without you; I haven't left the apartment in weeks since you left," Crane told her, stroking her cheek. "You can ask Gordon, he hasn't seen me in awhile…and that probably worries him." He told her.

Jackie pushed his hand away "Why? Because you think he thinks you're planning some elaborate attempt to free me again?" she asked bluntly.

Crane looked at her, trying hard to keep his ground as he looked at her; he wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"Let me tell you something; he knows I had your baby RIGHT after I walked in on you and Harley fucking in our bed…he knows everything. I doubt he think that…or anything close to it." Jackie told him.

She turned around to unlock the door to leave; but Crane pressed his hand firmly against it; ogling her as he kissed her neck.

"I'm not done with you." Crane told her.

Jackie turned back to him "What, are you gonna rape me again?" she asked him, furious as she looked deep into his eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment before Jackie willingly pulled him in for a kiss.

Crane held onto her body fiercely as he kissed her back, her skin felt so good against his; it felt normal and right to him.

"I need you!" he whispered to her, breaking away from the kiss.

Jackie nodded "I know." She breathed, beginning to kiss him again.

Crane pulled her away from the door and against the bare table before unbuckling his belt impatiently.

Jackie moaned, helping him unbutton his pants as she softly wrapped her leg around him along his back as he let his pants drop to the floor.

"Jonathan…" Jackie moaned as his hand rode up her pale and slender thigh to grab and gently pull off her cotton panties.

Crane's lips pressed against hers as he picked her up and pushed her against the window "I love you." He told her, stroking her cheek as he looked at her.

Jackie smiled as she grabbed Crane's manhood softly and inserted him inside of her "Oh my—" she moaned, unable to finish her sentence as Crane kissed her.

It had been too long for them as Crane softly thrusted into her, holding onto her body closely as he let his thrusts be soft and full.

Jackie pressed her back against the window and the blinds; they made noise with every thrust.

She spread her legs farther apart to give Crane a better angle, she looked at him with her dark blue eyes and moaned as she held onto his shoulders.

Crane closed his eyes as he felt Jackie; she felt so good against him. He groaned softly as he thrusted her once again against the window.

Jackie heaved for air as she reached for Jonathan's glasses and took them off his face; she held onto them for dear life as he thrusts began to get harder and faster with time.

Crane almost furiously thrusted her against the window, his fingers digging into her hips as he fucked her.

"Jonathan!" she yelled, moaning loudly.

Crane covered her mouth as he shook her head "If they hear us, this'll be over." He told her, continuing to thrust into her.

Jackie moaned softly as Crane began to fuck her, beginning to feel her walls tighten around him and he was just as ready as he was; feeling everything coil up inside of him.

"Oh, Jackie…dear, god!" he groaned, kissing her as her orgasm hit her harder than a bus.

He came inside of her; Jackie continued to moan as she kissed him. It felt amazing for him to cum inside of her.

Jackie took a deep breathe as she looked at Crane; she couldn't believe that had happened, but deep down inside she knew as she went completely limp in his arms.

Crane swiftly pulled her away from the window and back on the table where he let her lay against the cold wood table; her legs still spread for him.

"No…no, Jonathan. I'm done." She told him.

Crane smiled "Just relax." He told her, kneeling down a bit.

"Jon, what are you—oh my god!" she exclaimed when his mouth touched her center. Jackie's hands grabbed the edge of the table until she thought her fingers would break. God, it felt so good to be touched there.

Crane's lips closed around her as he suckled on her clit. His teeth scraped her and she jerked at the touch.

The heat began to build at her center and she moaned out his name again.

With another play of his lips on hers she screamed out her orgasm. Crane was moving up, taking her cries into his mouth as he kissed her again

Jackie was nearly gasping for air as she took his shoulders; she didn't know what to say to him as Crane slowly sat her up on the table.

"I want you to be the mother of my children; whether we have 1, 2, 5, 10…I want you around." Crane told her.

Jackie softly smiled as she almost rolled her eyes at him "Lets just take it one step at a time." She whispered to him.

Crane nodded "We'll play it by ear then?"

Jackie laughed as she got off the table, grabbing her underwear before putting them back on.

"Jackie?" he asked again, turning to her.

Jackie sighed as she looked at him, the wheels in her head turning as she did "…maybe…" she said, walking towards the door.

Crane watched her, he cleared his throat "But 'us'…are we-?" he asked, trying not to make it awkward.

"I'm in love with Crane, not Scarecrow." She said, unlocking the door and opening it "You should get out of here."

Crane nodded "Yeah." He said, walking up to her; giving her a quick peck on the lips before looking both ways in the hallway and leaving.

Jackie wasn't sure what this meant, she knew that her heart ached for him but she also reminded herself that her youth would be her downfall.

But either way; she knew that no matter what happened she was still his own Harley Quinn.

* * *

**That's it ladies and gents.**

hopefully everybody enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

so until next time.

XOXO


End file.
